


She doesn't heal like I do

by MissSansLee



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Blood, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Minor Character Death, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Other, Panic Attacks, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Protective Tony Stark, Sad, Teen Peter Parker, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whump, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:43:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 24,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSansLee/pseuds/MissSansLee
Summary: Peter walks to the tower in the freezing cold after a rough night.Might make a series out of this? Let me know if I should in the comments!- S





	1. Chapter 1

Snowflakes sparkle under the light of the lamp post. Most of the people are tucked away in their houses and apartments. The street is void of almost all activity. Almost. 

A young teen shakes against the violent wind. Puffs of white steam push past his pale, chapped lips. He’s only wearing a pair of thin pajama pants and a short sleeve t-shirt. Both articles are stained with deep crimson. His eyes are glazed over with tears as his red hands swipe them away. His brown curls are damp from the thick flakes of snow. 

“Just a little further.” He whispers to himself.

'I should have brought a jacket. I should have eaten dinner. I shouldn’t have yelled. I should have done what I was told. I should have…'

His teeth clicked violently against each other. “Just a little further.” His voice is lost in the wind. The snow in his shoes have long since turned to ice, scraping his sock-less feet. The lights of the tower make his knees buckle. He can’t believe he’s just a block away. He wants to run to the front doors, to the light, the warmth and the embrace of his close friend. 

His fingers can’t wrap around the door handle when he gets to it. A new wave of tears fell as he willed them to grasp the handle enough to grab the metal. He holds back a sob as he finally stumbles into the lobby. The woman at the front desk eyes the teen as she picks up the ringing phone. He lifts a shaky hand to show her his badge. She nods to the elevator, never taking her eyes off his small form. 

“Hello, Peter. Would you like me to take you to Tony?” The sweet voice of the AI makes the boy jump. 

“Y-yes, pl-please” He manages through his still chattering teeth. He manages to bite the tip of his tongue, but it goes unnoticed as he grips the wall of the elevator. His once snow covered pajamas are now soaked along with his hair, making him shiver harder. 

The doors open at Tony’s private floor. Peter pushes himself forward until he finds his mentor in the large living area. “Hey, Pete-Oh my god.”

Tony is quick to get to his feet when he see the state of the young boy. “Are you bleeding? Is that your blood?” His hands reach forward to check Peter for injuries. Peter, however, can only cry and shake his head. 

“N-n-n” He sighs, frustrated at himself for not being able to speak through his chattering teeth. 

“Okay, hold on, Kiddie.” Tony says. “Come on, let’s get you some warm clothes first.” He quickly leads Peter to his room and found him sweat pants, a long sleeve, and a hoodie. “Go change, then we’ll talk okay?” Peter nods his head quickly and Tony leaves. It only takes him a couple of minutes to change before he tiptoes back to the living area. His shivering has subsided slightly as he stands in front of the older man. 

“Want to tell me what happened?” Tony asks quietly, his eyes meeting Peters. 

“May’s boyfriend.” Peter breathes. “He came home really mad today. I think he might have been on drugs, but I started feeling really weird before he showed up so I told May to-to hide. But she had just put down dinner, and she wanted us to actually sit down together, her boyfriend, her, and I. Then I didn’t mean to snap at her, but I did. I told her that she needed to listen to me because she doesn’t understand that when my senses start going off that means something bad is happening and she said I was being rude and we started arguing and-” Peter is looking down now, gasping quietly as he tries to keep his voice from shaking too much.

“Take your time. It’s okay. Breathe.” Tony rests his palms on Peters shoulders.

“He came in.” Peter continues. “He started yelling at me for yelling at Mae. Then he pushed me into the fridge and Mae got mad and he got mad and everyone was so mad. He pulled out a gun and he-” He squeezes his eyes shut as the image of Mae’s body laying in the kitchen fills his mind. “He shot her. Then he-he shot himself. Tony she was still alive and I-I tried to get the bleeding to stop but she doesn’t heal like I do.”

Tony pulls the shaking boy into a hug. Peter clutches to the back of his mentors shirt and weeps into his shirt. “The ambulance was too late. They want to put me into the foster care system, and I-I’m scared.” 

Tony pets the boys hair and shushes him. “You’re not going with them, Kid.”

'I won’t let them take you. 

I won’t. '


	2. The last time he wore this suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter attends May's funeral. 
> 
> If you guys have any ideas of what I could put in here for scenes let me know in the comments below please.   
> Much love,  
> S

The smell of styling gel lingers in the air as Peter tries desperately to tame his curls. He needs a haircut, but he refuses to say anything to his mentor. 

'He already does so much, I can wait till I get money for a haircut. '

Dark bags hung under his dull, brown eyes and his skin is sickly pale from lack of sleep. The tie to his suit hangs around his neck, the knot tied completely wrong but he can't figure out how to retie it. He smooths out the non-existent wrinkles in his shirt and moves to slip on his dress shoes. 

The last time he wore this suit, he was getting ready for first date with Liz. What was supposed to be a happy night turned out to be one that will seemingly forever haunt his nightmares. He remembers being happy then, but now all he can feel is dread. 

Tony taps softly on the door to Peter's room. “You ready to go?” He asks softly. 

Peter looks in the mirror one last time before making his way to the door. 

“Oh, Kid.” Tony chuckles lightly when he sees Peters knotted tie. “Let me get that.” Peter let's to older man untie the knot and retire it properly. 

“There you go.” He says, giving the boy a sorrow filled smile. “Let's get going, wouldn't want to be late.”

**

The cold dirt stained his shaking hands as he threw some over May's casket. He can't stomach to look down as he does, but the clang of the rocks is enough for him. Many people have decided to show up. Some friends from work, some family, and even some of those that are thankful because May helped save their lives at one point. 

Peter wants to feel sad. He wants to feel something. But the only thing he can feel is the heavy beats of his heart as he watches the woman who raised him be buried six feet under ground. 

He shivers lightly at the thought. “How could this happen?” He whispers. Steam curls out past his lips and tickles his pink nose.

Tony lays a gentle hand on the boys shoulder. He didn't need to say anything, Peter knew. It's a small gesture of “I know this is hard, but it's going to be okay.”

And that's all that Peter needs.


	3. I'm not going anywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter can't sleep and has developed an unhealthy habit of doing schoolwork at 2 am
> 
> I know it's been a while since I added a chapter. Sorry!  
> -S

BANG

Peter gasps as he sits up. His heart thrums violently in his chest while his ears ring from the imaginary gun shots. The room is completely dark aside from the dull red glow from his alarm clock. 

2:13am

He runs a clammy hand through his unruly hair before throwing back his blanket and getting out of bed. The carpet is soft under his bare feet. He snags his backpack off of the ground and made his way to the kitchen.

“Friday, can you turn on the lights please?” Peter says quietly. The kitchen lights turn on as he takes a seat at the island. He pulls out a textbook and opens up to the chapter he was on. His notebook rests in his lap, ready to takes notes when he's ready. His brown eyes focus on the page as he mouths the words to himself. 

He brings his feet up to sit Indian style and furrows his eyebrows. His pen glides down the page in semi-sloppy handwriting, his eyes never leave the textbook. 

Soft footsteps make his head snap up from his work. Not long after, Tony rounds the corner in a pair of sweatpants and a grease stained shirt. “You know,” The man says as he leans against the counter. “Just because I stay up late most nights doesn't mean you should-” he stops when Peters eyes meet his. 

The once shiney, curious eyes, are now vacant. 

“When's the last time you slept?” Tony questions. 

“I slept for a little bit.” Peter responds softly. His eyes flick back to the textbook. 

“How long is a little bit?” Tony raises an eyebrow at him. 

“Two hours.” The boy says. Tony takes the chair next to him and sits down. 

“You know that's not healthy, right?” Peter shrugs, turning back towards his text book. “Let's put that away for right now and go watch a movie.” Tony slides the textbook away and gently shuts it. The boy sighs and sets his notebook on top of it along with his pen. 

“You want to talk about it?” Tony asks once they're seated comfortably on the couch. 

Peter looks down at his fingers, picking at the skin lightly. “I keep seeing May getting shot in my dreams.” He whispers quickly. The faster he gets it out, the less likely he is to back out of the conversation. “I know it's been a month, and I should be a little better. But I'm not and I don't know what to do. I try to sleep at night, but I can't anymore. So I figured if I'm not sleeping, then I should at least be productive.”

Tony feels a tight ache in his chest as Peter speaks. “It's okay if you're not okay.” Tony tells Peter. “And it's okay that you're not over what happened. It isn't a set time of how long it will take you to get over it, but here's the thing.”

He places his calloused, grease stained hand over Peters to stop the boy from picking himself raw. “You can't just not sleep. It's an awful habit to get into and when school starts back up it's going to be hard to get up early.” Tony says. “And as much as I am proud of you being constructive with your grief, you can't throw yourself into school work and ignore the world. It's not healthy.” His voice is soft but stern. 

Peter nods, a yawn escaping him.

“How about we watch a movie? You can sleep right here if you want.”

“What of I have another nightmare?” Peter says as Tony turns on the TV.

“Don't worry about that. I'm right here if you need me and I'm not going anywhere.” Tony assures.


	4. When Tony's not around, he can't seem to take care of himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony come home after a few days to find that Peter has hardly moved from his bed. 
> 
> I'm still not done with this series guys, if you have ideas/ a scenario you want me to write just let me know!  
> -S xx

Peter lays alone in his bedroom with the blankets pulled around his waist. The lights are off and so is the heating. He's only in a pair of sweatpants, having no motivation to get a shirt from his dresser drawer. His dull brown eyes are glued to the window as the snow falls heavily outside. 

Tony had to leave four days ago for a series of meetings regarding the Avengers returning to the compound. Peter understands that Tony needs to be there. He understands that he's much too Young to attend those meetings. But when Tony isn't around to watch him, he just can't seem to get out of bed and take care of himself. He hasn't slept in three days and only leaves his room to use the bathroom, shower, or get a drink. 

His eyes close slowly but snap open when he hears voices outside. 

“Mr. Stark has returned.” It's the first interaction Friday has attempted since Tony left. Peter doesn't move, only staring out the window. 

A soft tap interrupts the silence before the door swung open. “Peter, I'm back.” Tony says. 

“Hey.” Peters voice is soft and scratchy from lack of usage. Tony invites himself into the dark room, not bothering with the lights. Goosebumps prickle the inventors arms at the dramatic change in temperature. 

“Friday, turn up the heat in here. It's freezing.” Tony commands as he rounds the corner of the Queen sized bed. Peter's eyes finally leave the window to meet Tony's. “Jesus, kid.” He gasps. “C'mon I brought home pizza.” He places a calloused hand on Peter's pale shoulder. It's cold to the touch, but Tony didn't expect much different. 

“Do I have to?” Peters voice is small and weak. 

“Everyone's out there, Pete. I figured you'd want to meet them.” Tony's voice is soft. Peter's eyes gloss over as he looks away. Tony crouched down so that he's face level with the teen. 

“I'm not going to make you.” Tony says. “If you want I can go grab two boxes and we'll eat in here. Just you and me. We can even watch Alien Vs. Predator or whatever Star Wars movie you want.” 

Peter shuts his eyes and sniffles softly. “I don't want to be rude. I just don't think I can handle people right now.” Tony nods his head, completely understanding. 

“They're living here now, so you can meet them in the morning if you want to.” The man shrugs. “Now put on a movie and I'll go grab us some food.”

Peter sits up and nods his head. “Friday can you please turn the lights on half way?” The AI did as commanded. 

The two stay up tonight watching science fiction movies in Peter's room and eating pizza. Peter is slumped against the headboard while Tony picks apart the areas of the movie that are far fetched. Peter even joins in sometimes, leaving a feeling of happiness in his chest


	5. I'm a little stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has an encounter with Flash the day he gets back.
> 
> I know this one's a little rough, but I'm trying different scenarios out for this storyline. Leave your thoughts down below
> 
> -S xx

“Hey, Parker!” Peter sighs as Flash Thompson made his way down the hall. His head is held high, shoulders back, with his signature grin on his face. His eyes meet Peter's, sending a chill up his spine. Peter rests his hand on the frame of his locker as Flash gets close enough for him to smell his cologne. 

“What's up, Flash?” Peter tries confidently, but his voice cracks. 

“Where've you been, Penis?” Flash shoves Peter with one hand. “Think you're too smart for school now?” His tone is menacing. 

Peter furrows his eyebrows and opens his mouth to talk. “I-i don't-”

“I don't know what you're talking about, Flash.” The bully mocks in a squeaky voice. The larger boy grabs the locker and slams it shut on Peter's hand. The top part of the locker clicks shut, leaving his hand jammed between the two sharp slabs of metal. “You need to learn your place, Parker. No one gives a fuck about you and no one gives a fuck about who died. Stop acting like you're better than everyone.” 

Peter doesn't look up at Flash as he starts trying to pull his hand from the locker. Each yank hurts worse than the last and his hand remains in the same place. He doesn't notice when flash leaves or when the hallways clears because it's the end of the day. Tears stream down the teens face as he shakily pulls out his phone and calls the first person he can think of. 

“Hey Pete, we're outside waiting for you. What's the hold up? Making out with your girlfriend again?” Tony answers light-heartedly. 

“N-no. Not exactly. I-im a little st-stuck. Can you please come help me?” Peter fights back tears as he sees blood dripping down his wrist. 

“Stuck how? What do you mean?” Peter can hear shuffling and the sound of a car door shutting. 

“I'm just stuck, okay? Please hurry. I'm on the second floor near the stairs.” He clicks the end button and leans his head against the locker next to him. 

'what a way to welcome me back.’ 

“Jesus Christ, what the hell happened?” Tony asks as he reaches Peter. 

“I guess I didn't realize my hand was there when I shut my locker.” Peter responds lamely. 

“Sure. Right. Tell me your combination.” Tony commands. Peter tells him with little hesitation and soon the locker is being pried off of Peters hand. 

**

“Are you going to tell me what happened to your hand, Kid?” Bruce asks as he wraps his wrist in a cast. 

“I told you what happened.” Peter responds, only making brief eye contact with the older man. 

“I'm talking about what actually happened.” Bruce says as he finishes. “I know that you didn't do this to yourself.”

Peter sighs in defeat. “Look, there's this kid in my school. His name is Flash and he's kind of a jerk. Usually he's not so bad, but today…” The boy squeezes his eyes shut for a second. “Today he said some really mean things and then he kind of slammed my locker shut in my hand.” 

“ He did WHAT?” Tony interjects. Peter turns to him, shame crawling up his back as he realizes that the man was standing there the whole time. “I'm going to call the school.” Tony turns on his heel and starts down the hallway. Peter quickly jumps from the counter he's sitting on to follow him. 

 

“Tony wait!” Peter begs. He reaches Tony quickly and grabs his arm. “Please don't do anything, it's going to make it worse if he knows I told on him. He's already mean enough to me, please don't call. I don't think I can take it if it gets any worse.” The pleas fall quickly from the boys mouth. His brown eyes are wide with terror as he speaks. 

Tony's stern look softens at the boys words. “Pete,” He sighs as he turns to the boy fully. Peter's gaze is focused in the the floor. “Hey, look at me.” Tony places his warm hands on the boys shoulders. 

Peter looks up, his tears brim his eyes. “I know you do a lot for me. You took me in at the worst possible time for me, you bought me new shoes and took me for a haircut. You didn't have to do all of that, but you did. Asking you to fight my battles isn't fair.” The boy whispers. “I can handle this.”

“You shouldn't have to do it alone.” Tony replies easily. “Pete, look at your hand. What makes you think that what he's doing is okay?”

“I know it's not.” Peter mumbles. “It doesn't make sense for me to stand up for myself now. I couldn't before, and if Flash isn't picking on me, he might do it to someone else. I can handle it, but I don't know if anyone else can.” 

“Oh, Peter.” Tony sighs. The man stands up straight. “You can't put yourself through this. I won't let you. I'm going to handle this, and that asshole is not going to hurt you anymore. Do you understand?” 

Peter nods his head, no longer willing to put up a fight. “Y-yeah. Okay.” 

Tony pulls him in for a hug. “You're not alone in this world, Pete. It's okay to ask for help.”


	6. Ican'tbreathewhycan'tIbreathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a nightmare that Tony cures with Disney and left over dinner.
> 
> Here's another chapter for you guys! Any ideas? Don't be afraid to send them to me or leave them in the comments! 
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -S xx

~It starts off in the apartment. The lights are flickering gently as May stands before Peter. “This is your fault.” May whispers harshly at the boy. She stands in front of him as her chest starts to bleed. “This is all your fault, Peter!” She’s gasping now. Her dainty hands clutching the front of Peters shirt.

“We need to go kid,” Tony rests a hand on Peter's shoulder before he starts walking away. The building starts to shake as Peter's vision blurs. 

“Tony, wait.” His voice is gone. His lips move as he screams for his mentor. The building shakes and groans before giving way. Peter is crushed under the rubble, water pouring around his face. “Help me, Tony help. Please. Dad. Tony. Dad. Tony!”~

“Peter, buddy, hey.” Peter shoots forward, fist connecting with something solid as he swings. He can't seem to grasp reality as Steve tries to calm him down. He fights Steve's hands away, screaming at the top of his lungs for his mentor. He manages to curl up in a ball under his bed, his small body shaking as he sobs. 

His fingers lace into his curls, tugging at them as he wills himself to get a breath of air in. Nothing's working. He can't seem to suck in enough air in the compacted area. 

A calloused hand makes contact with Peter's arm. The boy isn't strong enough to protest as he is pulled from his hiding place. “Pete, I need you to look at me buddy. “ Tony says. He sits on the ground, Peter laying in a fetal position in front of him. 

“Tonytonytonyican’tbreathewhycan’tibreathe-” Peter hardly makes any sense to the two men. Tony gently tugs Peter's hands from his hair. The boy looks up at him, tears rolling down his red cheeks. He hiccups and launches himself into the man's arms. Having been caught completely off guard, Tony falls back with the teen in his arms. Peter hides his face in his chest. 

“Breathe, Pete.” Tony says softly, a hand cards through the boys hair. “You're okay. I'm here, shh.” 

“May died and-and the building collapsed and you were gone and I couldn't breathe. I was so scared.” He croaks, the tears lessen but the trembling doesn't cease. 

“I'm here.” Tony said softly. “I gotcha, Kiddie.”

Peter finally pulls back from Tony, wiping his eyes. 

“How about we go watch that one movie you like so much? What was it called?” Tony suggests. “The one with the cyborg pirates?”

“Treasure planet.” Peter whispers. 

“That's the one!” Tony says. He pulls the boy up with him. He stops by the kitchen on their way to the living room. Steve is standing there with an ice pack on his eye and it's then that Tony realizes that he hadn't notice the soldier stepped out of Peter's room. 

“Do you want some left over Alfredo?” Tony asks as he opens the refrigerator. 

“Yeah, sure.” Peter replies.

Tony puts a big bowl of pasta in the microwave and turns to Steve. “How hard did he hit you?” 

“I think I have a slight concussion.” Steve responds. 

Peter's eyes widen in horror. “I'm so sorry, Mr. Rogers-”

“Don't be.” Steve interrupts. “And for the love of God, call me Steve.” 

Peter's cheeks tinge pink as he looks down. Tony chuckles and pulls out silverware for the three of them. “You're joining us for movie night, right?”

Steve shrugs. “Sure, if Pete doesn't mind.” Peter nods his head as the microwave beeps. As Tony divides the pasta, Peter gets the movie set up in the living room. 

The rest of the night and early morning is filled with old Disney movies and warm blankets. Steve falls asleep around 5 in the morning, but the two engineers stay up, talking quietly and laughing lightly at the movies.


	7. Hey Spider Baby, Santa came to visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas comes right on time this year at the tower. Featurimg Steve Rogers in a Santa costume and present opening.

“Peter, you're needed in the living room.” The AI announces. Peter groans and stretches before getting out of bed. He's clad in a pair of joggers and Tony's old Stark Industries hoodie. He stops at the bathroom to brush his teeth before going to Tony. 

Yesterday, the living room had been plain as no one really had time to decorate for Christmas. Today, there's a seven foot tree, fully decorated but lacking a star on top. Tinsel is pinned up on the edge of the coffee table where a plate of chocolate chip cookies rest. Tony stands next to the tree in a pair of plaid pajama bottoms and an ACDC shirt. 

“I figured you might want to put the star on the tree since most of us can't quite reach it.” The man says. He holds up a white star. Peter's face splits into a grin. 

“Yeah, okay!” He beams. “Just let me get up there and then throw it to me okay?” Peter quickly climbs up the wall and ceiling. He let's one arm dangle and Tony tosses the star to him. Peter catches it with ease. 

“Hey guys, we're back!” Clint announces as he walking into the living room. He takes in the scene in front of him before he pulls out his phone and snaps a picture. 

Natasha walks in, giggling lightly. “Hey, Spider Baby. Santa came to visit.” She says. Right behind her Steve walks in wearing all red and a faux white beard. He has a giant red bag in his shoulder. Peter beams down at the Avengers as he climbs down from the ceiling. 

Steve takes off his Santa hat and places it on top of Peters head. “Alright everyone grab a seat and I'll start handing out presents.” The soldier says, setting the bag on the ground.

The other three squeeze onto the couch as Steve hands out the presents. “Okay first one is for, Tony from Santa.” Tony rolls his eyes, but smiles as he unwraps a new tool kit. 

“Pete, this one's yours kiddo. It's from Uncle Clint and I.” Steve hands Peter a box wrapped in Spider Man wrapping paper. The boy laughs as he unwraps a pair of Iron Man pajama bottoms and a Captain America shirt. 

The adults chuckle at the boy. 

“Yeah, you all laugh but what you don't understand is that he's going to wear them all the time.” Tony says, ruffling the boys hair. 

“Clint, here you go buddy. From Santa.” Steve hands Clint a box. They continue like this for nearly a half hour before they reach the last gift. It's a square box wrapped in red and gold paper. 

“To Peter from Tony.” Steve reads. Peter rest the gift in his lap and gently pulls apart the paper. The label on the box makes his heart jump to his throat. A brand new Canon camera. The boy can't find words as he stares at it. 

“Wow “ He finally whispers. He looks up at Tony with wide eyes. “How did you-”

“I remember you rambling about wanting to try out photography a while ago.” Tony shrugs as if it's no big deal, but he knows that to Peter this means allot. “All the pictures you take on your phone are really good so I figured you might want something a bit more... professional.” 

Peter sets the box down and throws his arms around Tony. “Thank you thank you thank you.” He says. 

He opens the box and pulls out the camera to charge it. 

“C'mon kid. Let's go make breakfast while that charges.” Steve says, heading to the kitchen. Peter follows after him. Tony, Clint, and Natasha pick up the wrapping paper. 

“So, are you going to tell him?” Clint asks. 

“Yeah after breakfast. It'll be easier.” Tony says, stuffing a wad of paper in a garbage bag. “I just hope he's okay with it, you know? I don't want to ruin his Christmas.” 

“I doubt it will.” Natasha says. “I think it might make it better if anything.” 

“You think so?” 

“I know so.” 

**  
After breakfast, Peter decides to give his camera a spin. He takes pictures all over the tower, trying different angles using his powers. 

“Hey, Kid.” Tony says, leaning against the teens doorway while he hangs upside down. Peter snaps a picture of Tony, giggling before letting go if the ceiling. His back hits his matress before he rolls over. “C'mere. We have to talk about something.” 

Peter leaves his camera on his night stand and follows Tony out of his room. The two make their way to the living room where some papers lay on the coffee table. 

“So you've been living with me for a few months now, you know.” Tony starts. “And that's great I love having you here. But…” 

Peter's heart pounds. “But you want me to leave, right?” He says softly. 

Tony furrows his eyebrows. “What? No!” He says quickly. “Geeze, Kid. No what I wanted to ask is if you were okay with me fully adopting you. You can take my last name or hyphenate it, but I want to adopt you.” 

Peter stares at the man. “Are you sure? Because all of the parental figures I have had, has died Tony. I'm-I’m bad luck. I don't think it would be fair if you adopted me and then you died because you don't deserve to die-” Peter's rambling is cut off by Tony placing his hands in his shoulders. 

“Pete,” He says as he bends down to meet the boys eyes. “I'm not going anywhere, okay? I don't think you're bad luck, and I don't think by signing that paper I'm going to die.” 

Peter breathes in a deep breath before nodding his head. “Yeah, okay. Okay. But I want your last name, no hyphenation.” 

“That can be arranged.” Tony says with a smile. Peter smiles back and throws his arms around the man. 

“Thanks, Tony.”


	8. Everything is too much today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a rough day due to scensory overload. 
> 
> I'm back after not posting for a day! Hope you enjoy this and if you have anything you want to see scenario wise, comment it down below. 
> 
> -S xx

Peter knew as soon as he wakes up that today is not going to be a good day. Today, the sun is too bright, the world is too loud and it feels as if everything is touching him. He barely manages to get ready for school without a problem. He's decided on the loosest sweater he has and a pair of joggers. The usually comfortable cotton feels like ants crawling across his skin at every movement, and no matter how many times he pulls on his collar, his sweater feels too restricting. 

“You better eat something before you go.” Tony says. Peter grabs a banana and sits down. 

ssssssssssk  
ssssssssssk  
sssssss-

By the time he finishes peeling the yellow fruit he wants to scream at the top of his lungs. He takes a bight and nearly gags. The flavor is too potent and he hates it. On days like this, everything is too much. Too much sound, too much light, too much touch and everything tastes too concentrated. 

He forces down half the banana before throwing it into the garbage on his way out. “Okay, bye Tony.” Peter calls as he quickly exits. 

He meets Happy in the car. Peter pulls out a pair of headphones and puts them on his ears. He doesn't bother with music as he's trying to escape sound instead of hear more. Unfortunately, the teen can hear everything still. The click of the key, the loud roar of the engine turning over, and the scraping of the tires. 

**

Peter's leg bounces as he sits in his third period class. The teacher has passed out a pop quiz not long ago and it has been excruciating. He can't focus on the last two questions because he can hear the girl stuttering over herself two classes over and all of the pens scribbling in the room he's in. There's a girl behind him chewing gum. She's being quiet to anyone else, but to Peter all he can hear is the squelching of the gum between the girls teeth. 

The lights in the room are on combining harshly with the natural light streaming through the window next to his seat. The tops of his eyes hurt when he looks at the clock above the teachers head. He still has twenty minutes left of class and then six more after. 

His stomach churns as he finishes the quiz. He leans his head on his palms and sighs. The sound makes him flinch and he can feel frustration swell in his chest. 

‘Why does this happen to me? Why can't I just go through the day without a problem? Why?’

“Your time is up, please hand your quizzes forward and take out your notebooks.” 

Peter's head snaps up and he hands his paper forward. The flipping of pages makes h grit his teeth harshly. His hand shoots up. “Sir, can I please go to the nurse?” The teacher nods and Peter quickly leaves the room. He pulls out his phone to shoot a text to Tony. 

Peter: Are you busy right now?

Tony: About to finish up a meeting. Is something up?

Peter: I need you to pick me up. 

Tony: Are you okay?

Peter: Everything is too much today. 

Tony: Senses?

Peter: Yes

There is no response, but Peter doesn't hesitate to grab his things to leave. He walks down to the nurse’s office, cringing every time his sweater rubs against his skin. The teen grimaces as he walks into the painfully white room. 

“Hello, would it be okay if I laid down please? My head hurts really bad.” Peter asks softly. 

“Yeah sure, follow me.” The nurse's kind voice rings through the office. Peter follows her to a small room attached to the office. There's a small leather couch against the back wall near an eye testing poster. 

“Thanks.” He says quietly as she leaves. Peter lays on the cool white couch. The material feels sticky under his fingers making his discomfort worse. He shuts his eyes and curls into a ball. 

'i want to go home, I want to go home, I want to go home’

He can hear the traffic outside and a conversation in the principal's office. The nurse is breathing loudly and all he can smell is the sickening perfume she's wearing. 

Tap tap tap tap tap  
Squeeeeeek

“Excuse me, I'm here to pick up my kid.” The sound of Tony's voice makes Peter sit up. “Peter Parker.” 

“He's laying down in the back room-” The nurse is cut off when Peter shakily steps out into the brighter room. “Never mind. Are you ready to go home?” 

***

Peter's room is dark and quiet. The boy is laying on top of his covers in just a pair of shorts. Everything else seems to choke him and all his pants make him uncomfortable. 

His phone vibrates next to him. He reaches for it and unlocks it, regret filling him as he blinds himself again. 

Uncle Clint: Dinner is done if you're hungry. Spaghetti and meatballs.  
Peter: No thank you

He rolls over and shuts his eyes tightly. A soft tap makes his eyes snap back open. “Peter, can you please come eat something? You hardly ate anything all day.” Tony says softly through the door.

Peter slowly gets out of bed, picking up his sunglasses on his way to the door. Tony made the special for him a month or so ago when his senses went crazy. They darken to near nothingness and adjust to every source of light. 

Peter opens his door a crack to see Tony leaning his shoulder against the frame. “Hey, Kiddo.” He says softly. “We can eat with the lights off if you want.”

“I'll be okay with just the glasses. I want you guys to be able to see what you're eating.” He gives Tony a half smile. 

“Alright, let's go eat.”


	9. I was so scared, Dad (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: this portion references Non-con multiple times. If you can not handle it, please for your safety do not read it. 
> 
> Peter's friend is a bit more affectionate than his others. He doesn't realize why. 
> 
> Much love,  
> S

Peter has a new friend. He's a senior at Midtown with a stunning smile and a knack for biology. Peter met him the first day the senior came to school. He looked a bit out of place and since Peter has such a kind heart, he asked the boy to join his friends at lunch. From there, a great friendship grew between the two of them. Almost everyone loves Skip. Tony, Steve, and Bruce enjoy when the older boy comes to the tower to hang out with Peter. 

Clint and Natasha however do not. They don't like the older boys personality or how irresponsible he seems. But the especially do not like the way he looks at their nephew. He always seems to have this possessive look in his eyes and there's hardly a time they don't see his hands on Peter. 

Peter thinks Skip is just a little more affectionate than others. So when he's at the older boys house after school, he doesn't find it strange that the two boys are sharing a blanket on the couch. 

“What time do your parents get home?” Peter asks absentmindedly. 

“Around nine tonight.” Skip says. He rests his hand on Peter's knee. Once again Peter doesn't think much of it. He nods his head, eyelids drooping from lack of sleep. He let's them slide shut for a few moments until he feels Skip's hand creeping up his leg. 

“Hey, uh.” Peter's voice cracks. The older boy doesn't stop. Peter puts his hand over Skip's. “Skip, please stop. I-I'm not like that.” 

Skip pushes Peter's hand away and leans forward so he can whisper in the boys ear. “It's okay, Einstein. Don't worry, it's just me. We're friends. This is what friends do.”

***

Peter's skin is bright pink from the amount of times he's scrubbed it in the last hour. The shower water is so hot that it burns, but the boy doesn't care. Sobs shake through him as he sits in the bottom of the shower. 

He rubs his eyes one last time before he reaches to turn off the water. Once he's dressed he lays down in his bed.

Peter: Hey, would it be okay if you come to my room? I need to talk to you and it's important. 

Peter's thumb hovers over the send button briefly before he sends it. He takes a hand through his soaked hair and exhales shakily. 

'If I don't say anything now they can't do anything to stop from happening again. I need to tell someone or he might do it to someone else's

A soft knocking breaks him from his thoughts. “Hey, Pete. It's just me.” Tony says before entering. He takes in the boys shaking form and cautiously makes his way over to the bed. He sits down next to him, one leg dangling off of the mattress. “What do you want to talk about?”

Peter can't find it in himself to look Tony in the eyes. “I was at Skip's house today.” He says softly. “And we were watch a movie and sharing a blanket. Just normal stuff, you know?” Tony furrows his eyebrows and slowly nods his head. “He put his hand on my knee and I-I didn't think a lot of it, you know? Skip is just... affectionate. That's how he is.” Peter's eyes gloss over as he reaches blindly for Tony's hand. The man holds his hand tight as he realizes what Peter is about to tell him. 

“He kept...touching me.” Peter sniffs. “And I told him to stop, I tried to push him off of me but I was just so scared and my powers weren't working for some reason and I couldn't get away from him.” 

Tony feels his heart break as his kid starts sobbing. “Come here, Pete.” He says softly as he pulls the boy into his arms. Peter clings to his shirt and hides his face in Tony's chest.

“I was so scared, Dad.” He whimpers. Tony rests his chin on the boys head and holds him tight. “I don't want to see him ever again. I don't want him here, I don't want him near Ned or MJ or, or, or anyone else he can hurt.” He hiccups. 

“I won't let him near you again, okay? He's not welcome here. We're going to get him locked up and he's not going to hurt anyone anymore.” Tony assures. “But there's something we need to do right now.”

Peter looks up at Tony. The whites of his eyes are now stained pink as more tears stream down his face. 

“We need to get you checked out.” Tony says. “I know that it requires a lot of stuff you're not comfortable with right now, but it needs to be done so that we have evidence.”

“Okay.” Peter whispers. He wipes his eyes roughly. “You need my clothes from earlier don't you?” Peter asks, moving to get up. He rests at the edge of the bed. 

“Yeah, we're going to need those.” Tony says as he helps the boy get ready to go to the medical unit. Tony places them in a plastic bag and they walk down together. 

***

“Steven Westcott you are guilty for the rape of Peter Stark. You are sentenced to ten years in prison.” The judge smacks his gavel on the stand in front of him.


	10. Mr. Stark your son attacked Eugene Thompson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: this is a continuation of the last chapter. There isn't much that I consider triggering but read at your own risk. 
> 
> Peter has another confrontation with Flash. This leads to a meeting at school and a two week suspension for Peter.

City lights glimmer against the droplets of rain. Tonight the city is alive with people. Traffic is flowing smoothly as people try to get from place to place. Peter hangs upside down from a building, camera in hand. 

Click.  
Click.

Peter adjusts the focus of his camera and takes another picture. The camera is attached to his wrist, Clint's idea, so that when he takes pictures as Spiderman he won't drop it. 

The sound of his phone ringing makes him jump. His body swings at the sudden jolt. The boy climbs back up the web. “Answer.” He says to his AI

“Hey, Tony.” Peter answers. 

“Thought we agreed on 10:00 kiddo. Where are you?”

“We did, isn't it only-” He pulls his phone away from his ear to check the time. 

10:17

“Oh man, sorry. I didn't realize. I'll be home. I'm leaving right now!” Peter says, grabbing his backpack and sliding his camera inside. 

“See you soon, kiddo.” Tony says. Peter pulls in his backpack and quickly starts swinging his way through the city. 

“Karen can you give me the fastest route home.” Peter commands. 

“Sure thing, Peter.” A small map pops up. 

The boy stops two blocks away in an ally to change into his street clothes. He pulls up the hood to his Stark Industries hoodie and grabs his camera. He stops briefly once to take a few pictures before he actually goes home. 

“Hey, Tony check it out I took some new pictures on my camera!” Peter chirps as he walks into the living room. Tony is sitting clad in pajamas, phone in hand while the news plays in the background. 

“Yeah?” He hums. 

“Yeah, it's raining out and it made the lights shinier when I took the pictures and I took some while I was upside down.” Peter continues rambling as he toes off his converse. “And this really nice lady gave me a brownie because I found her dog.” 

Tony sets down his phone. “That's great, Pete.” He smiles. “How about those pictures?” Peter's eyes light up.

 

Peter clicks through the pictures, explaining briefly where it was taken. Tony smiles the whole time, pride swelling in his chest. Each set of pictures were taken in different places through the city, some upside down, some blurred from swinging from place to place. Tony's favorite had to be the picture his son took standing at the bottom of Stark Tower. The camera had been angled to look up at the building from where Peter was standing earlier, making it seem like the Tower was disappearing into the dark clouds above. 

“I want you to email me that one.” Tony says. 

“Really? Okay!” The boy grins. 

“Alright, go get ready for bed. You have school in the morning.” Tony says, wrapping his arms around around Peter for a quick side hug. “Goodnight.”

“Okay, night.” Peter says. 

The teen leaves for his room with his bag slung over his shoulder. Once the door is shut, he leans his back against it. A soft sigh leaves his lips and he shuts his eyes. 

'just another day.’ 

***

A foot comes out in front of Peter, tripping the boy. His books clatter against the tiles loudly as he catches himself on his hands. Flash laughs with his friends and reaches down to “help” Peter. The bigger teen grabs Peter by the back of his sweater. 

“Better watch where you're going, Parker.” Flash says. He shoves the small boy into a locker before his friends how with laughter. 

“Go away, Flash.” Peter glares. His voice comes out confident and strong. 

Flash turns back to him. He puts one hand on Peter's shoulder, pinning him to the locker. Peter can see Flash's mouth moving but the words don't reach his ears. The only thing he can focus on is the fingers digging painfully into his skin. 

'donttouchmedonttouchmedonttouchme’

'this is what friends do, Einstein.’

Peter doesn't know how it happened. He doesn't know how he manages to get Flash's hand off of him. He doesn't know when he lashes out. He doesn't know when he punches the bigger boy, but as soon as he does Flash is on the ground. 

He's escorted to the principal's office and they call Tony. Peter's leg bounces anxiously as his finger nails dig into his skin. 

'itsokayeinsteinitsokaythatsagoodboydontworryitsjustme’

Flash's parents stand off to the side of the room, Flash is in the chair near them. “Mr. Parker your guardian-”

“Sir, with all due respect it's Stark.” Peter corrects quietly. 

“Oh, now you want to be respectful.” Flash's father snaps at the boy. “After you put your hands on my son?” 

Peter feels like the air has been sucked from his lungs. “Sir, I didn't start the fight-”

“Oh, but Eugene did?” The father says, is tone still icy. 

The argument is cut short when Tony opens the door. “Sorry I'm late. I was in a meeting.” Tony says. 

“Mr. Stark, your son has attacked Eugene Thompson.” The principle explains. “Peter is suspended for two weeks-”

“I'm sorry,” Tony says. “Peter did what?” 

“He punched my son.” Flash's mother spits. “Look at his face! There's a bruise!” 

Flash looks at Tony, a dark purple bruise paints the boys jaw. “As I was saying, two weeks of out of scht suspension and I expect a full apology immediately.” 

Peter's fingers are bleeding from how much he's been picking them. He can't look away from the floor. “I'm sorry, Flash. I won't do it again.” 

“Flash?” Tony says. Peter finally looks up. “Flash Thompson? As in the Flash Thompson that's been harassing you?”

“Dad, stop.” Peter whispers. 

Tony stares down at the boy, taking in his anxious form. He takes it upon himself to make this meeting as quick as possible so that he can get his kid home. 

There are a few more words exchanged and the two families are dismissed. Peter sits in the back of Happy's car with Tony. He can't explain, he can't open his mouth, he can't even think properly. This leaves the car ride home silent aside from soft music playing. 

“Want to explain to me what happened?” Tony says once they're in the kitchen. 

Peter pinches the skin on the back of his hand. “Flash started it. He tripped me and I told him to leave me alone. Then he was too close to me and he had his hand on my shoulder andthenifelttrapped-” 

Tony gently pulls the boy’s hands apart, small droplets of blood pool on Peters hands. “Peter, breathe.” Tony says. “I’m not going to yell at you, you’re not in trouble. Just breathe.”

Peter sucks in air and holds it briefly before exhaling. He repeats this a few times before he finally calms down enough to speak. “I don’t like it when other people touch me.” He admits. “After...what happened, I can’t stand people touching me. Like you and everyone who lives here is fine most of the time, but no one else. If it were any other situation I wouldn’t have hit him. I don’t even remember it happening.” 

“Hey, it's okay.” Tony says gently. “This stuff happens sometimes.” Peter nods. 

“Hey, Pete what are you doing home?” A hand claps on Peter's shoulder. The boy shrieks, jumping away from the hand. Clint laughs loudly behind the frightened teen. 

“Clint, we're talking. Get the fuck out.” Tony snaps. Clint raises his hands as a sign of surrender before leaving the two alone again. 

“That was rude, Dad.” Peter says. 

“Dad?” Tony smirks. 

“I mean Tony.” Peter's eyes are wide as he raises his hands to cover his cheeks. “I won't call you dad, it was-” 

Tony cuts the boy by pulling him into a hug. “You can call me, Dad.” He says as he rests his chin on top of the boy's unruly curls


	11. You knocked yourself out, Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers try to pick up Thor's hammer once again. 
> 
> Just a little something shirt and sweet. I based this off of a meme I saw to be honest, but it was fun to write.   
> Much love,   
> -S

The Avengers crowd around Thor's hammer, Mjolnir. The god stands behind them as they all take turns trying to lift it. It started originally as a bet to see who could lift it, though none of them can. They know this, but it's a fun pass time. Natasha has her feet on the table, muscles straining as she attempts to lift it. 

Peter stumbles over his feet into the room, a small fost rubbing his eye. He's clad in joggers and his SI hoodie. “What're you guys doing?” He yawns. He pulls the sleeves over his palms. 

“They are trying to lift Mjolnir once again, man of spiders.” Thor chuckles. Natasha stops, chest heaving. 

“Could I give it a try?” He asks timidly. Thor shrugs then nods his head. 

“Make sure you use a lot of strength, Pete. It's really heavy.” Tony says. Peter rolls up his sleeves and wipes his palms on his pants. He wraps his small hands around the handle, bracing himself for lifting the hammer. 

1

He takes a deep breath.

2 

He tightens his grip.

3

**

“Peter!” There are hands on the boys shoulders, shaking him. “Peter, wake up. There you go.” Peter squints at Tony. 

“Tony? What happened?” He murmurs. “Did I pick up the hammer?”

The Avengers laugh at the boy, sitting him up.

“You picked it up alright. You used so much force you knocked yourself out, Kid.” Steve says. 

Peter stands up and looks over to Thor who has the hammer in his hand. “Can I hold it?” Peter asks, feeling left out as he is the only one who didn't witness himself lifting the hammer. Thor extends his arm and allows Peter to grasp it. The boy marvels at the weapon in his hands. “Is this real?” He asks, looking at the god. 

Thor chuckles as he takes Mjolnir and places it next to the couch. 

“So does this mean that he can rule Asgard?” Clint jokes as he plops on the couch. 

“He's not going to rule anything.” Tony says, crossing his arms.

“You're right. I can't rule anything with Mjolnir. It doesn't have any numbers on it.” Peter snickers at his own joke. 

“That was terrible."


	12. I couldn't save her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter has a depressive episode.
> 
> So sorry I haven't posted in a while, I'll get back on track I swear.  
> Much love,  
> -S

Pale skin and empty eyes. Peter smiles at his reflection, hoping to feel the happiness he portrays. He doesn't. He can't remember what it feels like to be happy. His stomach is in knots, his chest hurts with emotions. 

He gently prods at the skin on his cheek. 'am I really alive?’ A sigh leaves him as he tears his gaze from the mirror. 

‘If I don't see it, if I don't face it,’

He lays down and pulls the blankets over his head.

'then it isn't real.’

He brings his knees to his chest and shuts his eyes, willing himself to fall asleep before he can fall apart. His lanky arms wrap around his middle and he squeezes his eyes shut. 

“Peter, you seem to be having a depressive episode. Would you like me to contact someone?” The AI chimes above him. Peter doesn't answer. Part of him wants to have someone with him. The other part wants to be alone to suffer through this because he feels that he deserves it. 

Peter isn't sure how long he's been laying there when the door opens. Soft footsteps get closer until the bed dips under the weight of a person. There a small amount of shuffling before they settle. Peter can tell that it's Tony from the smell of oil and cologne. 

The man doesn't speak right away, waiting to see if Peter would say anything at his presence. He looks next to him at the bundle of blankets. “Wanna talk about it?” There's no response. He rests his back against the headboard and crosses his legs. 

“I was a few years older than you when my parents died in what I believed to be a car accident.” Tony stated. “I didn't talk about it to people. I didn't want the public to see me emotional and I didn't want my friends to see it either. Fuck, I didn't want to deal with it. I turned to drinking. I inherited all this money and I think I blew over a thousand dollars on drugs and booze. It felt great for a few years but it wasn't until I met Pepper that I realized I needed to get my shit together. And it was hard to do. I didn't know who to talk to about it so I suffered alone.”

Peter pulls down his covers enough for his head to poke out. He looks at Tony as he speaks, each word sinking effortlessly into his head. “I don't want you to suffer alone, Pete. I'm here for you.” 

“You don't have to be.” The boy curls into himself more. 

Tony shrugs. “I'm your guardian. So technically I DO have to.” He says. Peter shuffles forward until his head rests on Tony's thigh. “Why don't you just tell me what's going on?”

Peter sighs. “I don't want to come off as a brat, or ungrateful. Because I know I have a lot more than the kids in my school, and I have the coolest dad but…” Tears pool in the boys eyes. “I just really miss May, sometimes you know? And there are times when I get mad at myself because-because-” A hiccup forces its way out as Peter tries to hold back tears. “I couldn't save her.”

Tony rubs Peter's back as a few tears manage to sneak out and dampen his jeans. “It's okay, Pete.” He says. “You did the best that you could.”

“Why can't I save anyone whose important to me, Dad?” 

With that the boy starts sobbing. His hands come up to cover his face as Tony feels his heart ache for his kid. He can't find the right words for this situation because he's never been in it before. He's comforted the boy before but now? It feels as if someone's taken his words and locked them away. For now, he runs his fingers through Peter's hair. 

Peter's thankful that Tony doesn't say anything about his crying or the fact that he thinks he's being ungrateful. He finds comfort in the quiet room under the supervision of his dad. 

“Want to go beat, Steve's ass at video games?” Tony offers once the boy stops crying. “We can invite your friend over if you want.” 

Peter perks up slightly at the idea. “Yeah.” His voice is a little raw. “That sounds okay.”


	13. You know it's 5:00 in the morning right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets a little too tired at breakfast, leading to a forced bedtime by Tony.
> 
> It's been a while since I have updated, I'm working on adding more when I can. If you have any ideas for me, comment down below!   
> Much love,  
> S

“When's the last time you slept, Pete?” Steve says as he wanders into the kitchen. 

“Not long ago.” Peter lies as he turns the page in his book. 

Steve looks at the boy for a moment. His brown curls are sticking up in odd places, dark bags clung under his eyes, and he looks more pale than normal. “you feeling okay?” 

“Yeah, I'm good.” Peter responds automatically. 

“You know it's 5:00 in the morning right?” 

This makes Peter's head snap up. “It is?” He looks at his watch. “Well would you look at that.” He goes back to his book. Steve shrugs and goes into the kitchen to get started on breakfast. 

Peter adjusts his position on the couch so that his knees are up. “Friday can you play Star Trek?” Peter asks. The TV turns on and the opening to the first Star Trek movie fills the quiet room. Peter opens his book to read more. He knows that it isn't due until the end of the month, but he has nothing better to do with his time. Tony has expressed that he doesn't want the boy up in the lab at night without him so school work, his phone, and TV seem to be his only choices. 

By the time breakfast is called, Clint has joined Peter in the living room. The two have been sitting quietly as the movie plays in the background. “C'mon, Kid. Your Dad will be up in a few minutes to eat with us.” Peter nods tiredly and sits up. 

Steve sets plates of food in front of the pair and an extra for Tony before he sits down. Steve digs in almost immediately along with Clint. Peter cuts into his pancakes with the side of his fork slowly. 

'God I really need a nap.’

The elevator dings quietly in the background and Peter pauses to sip some orange juice. His eyes close for a second and he has to force them open. “Good Morning.” Clint chirps as Tony takes a seat next to Peter. 

“Morning.” The man grumbles, reaching for the coffee in front of him. 

“What's the plan for the day?” Clint asks.

“I've got training to do and discussing living arrangements for Bucky at some point.” Steve says before biting a piece of bacon. “What about you?”

“Eh, might go grocery shopping. Kinda want to get out of the house. You want to come with, Pete?” Clint asks. 

Peter feels his eyelids drop slightly. “Yeah, that sounds-”

WHACK

Peter head falls forward onto his plate, squishing his food and breaking it. “Shit.” Tony says and gently pulls his kid's head back. “Pete? Peter?” He gently shakes the boy. Peter's eyes blink open. 

“What happened?” 

Steve and Tony make eye contact. “You just passed out.” Steve says. “When's the last time you slept?”

“I told you, not long ago-”

“When, Peter.” Tony says, his tone held no room excuses.

The boy fiddles with his fingers as he looks at his father. “Uh...like three or four days ago?” He cringes at himself. 

“Get up.” Tony says, standing up. He starts walking down the hallway. “Come on.” He calls. Peter stands up and follows Tony through the flat until the get to Peter's room. 

He pulls back the boys bedding and motions for him to lay down. He pulls the covers up to the boys chin. “You're not getting out of this bed until you've slept for at least two hours.” Tony commands. “You cannot keep doing this to yourself, Peter.”

“Okay.” Peter yawns, rolling over. “I love you, Dad” It's barely a whisper but Tony catches it. His demeanor changes slightly, and a small smile creeps on to his face. 

“Love you too, Kid.”


	14. He Would not make A Good Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a rough day and decides to visit May. He finds a new pet.
> 
> This is just the start of a new portion of the series. Enjoy!  
> Much Love,  
> S

Dark grey clouds cling together above Queens. Rain comes with the warm weather, Peter knows this. He knows this isn't some imaginary God turning against him on a bad day. But, man, does it feel that way. The rain soaks him through his hoodie, but he doesn't care anymore. 

Today started out okay. That is until breakfast. Tony hasn't slept in a few days and snapped at the poor teen. Peter had accidentally spilled orange juice in the counter. 

'What are you? Five?’ Tony had snapped. 'god why can't I have an easy morning?’ 

The words are still echoing through the brunet's head. School wasn't much better. Flash had been extra mean to Peter. In the bully's mind, this made him look better after being punched by the smaller boy. Need hadn't been in school and MJ didn't stay the whole school day. 

The black gates squeak as Peter pushes against them. He isn't surprised to find the cemetery empty. His sneakers splash in the small puddles created on the grass. The ache in his chest hasn't subsided in the slightest and moments like this, he really misses May. He wants to go back to their shared apartment and sit down on the couch while she made her chocolate chip cookies. They were never very good, but with enough milk they tasted just fine. 

His breath hitches when he makes it to his family plot. They're they are, all four of his past parental figures. His knees buckle as a sob leaves his lips. 

“Hi, May.” He hiccups. “I- I know I haven't visited, but-but I miss you. And things are so hard to-today.” He swipes tears from his cheeks, but he's not sure what's tears and what's rain. His wet curls fall in front of his eyes. 

He doesn't get much of a response, other than the rain letting up.

“Tony yelled at me this morning, and Flash was-was really mean. He's never really hit me before but it was bad.” He can feel the slight throbbing of the healing bruises on his stomach. “I didn't want to fight back because I could hurt him, you know? Tony is already mad at me, I don't want to make it worse. I told Happy that I was visiting you today, so I don't know if Tony is going to get me or if I'll walk back to the tower.” He's aware of his rambling, but he is not aware of the black snake slithering through the sleek grass. 

Peter moves so his back can rest against the headstone. The rain finally comes to a stop, but the snake continues forward. It brushes gently against the boys hand, causing him to jump. Peter sniffles and looks down at it. 

“Oh hello.” He says softly, his voice raw from his tears. “what are you doing in Queens, little guy?” He holds his hand out, palm up the way in would to a dog. The snake makes no move so Peter reaches forward to stroke it's soft scales. After a few moments he picks it up to examine it. “I can't tell if you're a boy or a girl, so I'm not sure what to call you.”

The snake flicks its tongue at Peter. 

“How about those weird names that are for boys and girls? Ash seems like a good name because you're kind of ash colored. It could be a boy or girl name too.” He says to the snake. He receives the same response. 

Peter sits for an hour before his cell phone rings. 

“Hey, Kiddo.” Tony rasps through the phone. 

“Hi, Dad.” Peter says tentatively. The snake slithers around his forearm and rests. 

“Happy says that you're visiting May. Are you okay?” The man asks. 

Peter feels the ache in his chest return. “I'm okay, just a rough day today.”

“I'm sorry, Pete.” Tony means it. 

“It's not your fault.” Peter half lies. His whole day hasn't been ruined by what Tony said this morning, but it did contribute. 

“I wasn't exactly nice to you this morning though.” Tony reminds. “I'm trying sorry for that. I haven't slept in a while.”

“You should probably go to sleep then.” Peter says. 

“Don't change the subject.” Tony chuckles. “Anything else happen today?”

'if you breathe a word if this to anyone, including your billionaire daddy, I'll make your life a living hell.’ 

Flash's threat keeps Peter's lips sealed. “Not really. Ned and MJ weren't there today. Had to sit alone all day.” 

“You're sure nothing happened?”

“ Yeah, Dad.” 

“When do you think you'll be home? Uncle Thor is here to visit.” 

Peter yawns slightly. “I'm heading out now.”

“Do you want Happy to get you?” 

“Yes please.” 

***

Peter strokes Ash's scales on the way up to the flat. “Tony wants me to tell you that he is in the kitchen with Point Break.” Peter giggles lightly at the nickname.

“Hey, Dad I found a snake!” Peter chirps as he enters the room. “Can we keep it?” 

The black snake weaves between the boys fingers. “Yeah, just make sure you take care of it and wash your hands when you're done handling it.” Tony shrugs. 

“May I see the snake?” Thor asks kindly, holding his hand out expectantly. Peter gently places Ash in the God's hand. “Ah, as I suspected. He would not make a good pet.”

“He? How do you know it's a boy?” Peter furrows his eyebrows. 

Thor takes the tail between his thumb and forefinger. “Oh it's easy.” He says. The god then turns and throws the snake across the room. 

“NO!” Peter screams. He expects the snake to hit the wall, but it doesn't. 

Instead the snake transforms into a grown man with long black hair and a black suit. Tony steps in front of Peter protectively. “Why the fuck is he in my tower?” He says as Thor's “Hello, brother.” 

“Tony, you have nothing to fear. Loki will not harm anyone.” Thor explains. 

“Who are you?” Peter asks from behind Tony. He feels his cheeks burn slightly as a grown man and possible enemy saw him bawling over a bad day. 

“I am Loki, God of Mischief.”


	15. It's pronounced LOKI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A filler scene to move us to the next tragedy.   
> Loki hangs out with Peter for the day in Tony's lab and Peter gets a letter in the mail.

“Spiderman, Spiderman,” Peter hums as he crawls on the kitchen ceiling. “Does whatever a spider can.” He sticks a web and slowly lowers himself. “Can he swing from a web-”

“What are you doing?” 

Peter jumps as the person watching quietly finally speaks. He loses his balance and falls on his back with a loud thud. “Oh man.” Peter groans. “Where did you even come from?”

“I’ve been in here reading for a while.” Loki responds, peeking over his book to look at the boy sprawled out on the floor. “Why were you on the ceiling?”

“Because I can be.” Peter sasses as he stands up.

Since Loki made an appearance over two weeks ago, he’s taken a liking to the Midguardian culture. He follows Peter around most days, changing into a small mouse during the school days so that the boy can keep him in his sweater pocket. During lunch, Peter slips a couple of cookies and crackers to the god claiming to his friends that he’s “Saving the snacks for the way home.” 

Tony is wary of Loki’s presence around Peter. Thor has explained that his brother is no longer a threat, but that has hardly put his mind to ease. His past experiences with Loki haven’t exactly been...pleasant.

“You’re lucky that you didn’t fall on your head.” Loki says as Peter opens the refrigerator. 

“If you hadn’t scared me then maybe I wouldn’t have fallen.” Peter counters as he pulls out ingredients to make a sandwich. “Do you want one?” 

“Why not?” His tone is slightly dismissive as he’s focuses on his book once again. Peter hums as he makes the meals, adding a handful of chips as a side. The boy takes the spot next to Loki, pulling his phone out to scroll through social media. 

“I’m going out on patrol later.” Peter says. 

“Oh? As the Spider Teen?”  
“Spiderman.” Peter corrects. 

“Spider Boy.”

“No, Loki that wasn’t even close-”

“Spider Child.”

“Spiderman!” Peter laughs. Loki smiles softly.

“So when will you be going?” Loki asks. 

“After dinner. Dad doesn’t like when I go out without eating.”

Loki nods his head as Friday interrupts the two. “Tony says that Peter is needed in the lab.” Peter hops off of his seat and takes his plate with him to the elevator. 

“See ya later!” He calls to Loki. Peter munches quietly on his sandwich on his way down. The lab is an organized mess. Tony and Peter know vaguely where everything is, but usually when Bruce joins them, he hardly can find an  
ything. Tony had a cell phone in one hand as he studies Peter’s camera. 

“Please tell me we aren’t e apart my camera.” Peter deadpans as he places his plate on the workbench. 

“No, we’re doing something else.” Tony says, finally looking up at his son. “Don’t make a mess.” 

Peter rolls his eyes. “I’m not gonna-”

“You said that once and spilled fruity pebbles all over the floor.” Tony raises an eyebrow.

Peter holds his hands up in surrender. “Hey, that was Dum-E, not me.”

“You left the bowl where he could get it,” Tony says. “You know that little bastard will do anything he can to spill something.”

Peter laughs. “Okay, so what are we doing?”

“I’m making a new phone.” Tony begins. “And I want you to test out the camera settings, maybe do some light advertising with it.”

“Wow really?” Peter's eyes light up. 

“Really.” Tony grins. He hands the phone to Peter. “As far as I know it has everything it needs, plus a camera that's supposed to work as well as yours so people can take professional level pictures with it.” 

Peter turns it in and starts putting in the necessities, email, password, finger print. He opens up the camera option and starts taking random pictures. He focuses and zooms in on Tony before examining the eeePeter busies himself setting up his accounts on social media as he munches on his lunch. Tony's music plays ee the mechanic works. A soft squeak pricks Peter's ear. He looks around briefly before turning his attention back to his phone. A gentle tickle on his ankle makes him yelp and jump away. 

He looks under the bench to see a black mouse on the floor. “Ha, ha Loki.” He says scooping up the mouse and setting it on the table. Within seconds, the god returns to his original form. “You know you don't have to sneak in, you could just ask for entry I'm sure dad would let-”

“No I wouldn't.” Tony calls over the music. “Get out of my lab.”

“Dad, c'mon.” Peter sighs. 

Tony squints at them. “Fine. But don't touch anything Loogie.” 

“Tony it's pronounced LOKI.” Loki glares. 

“Yeah, Loogie. I know how it's pronounced.” 

“Oh, Loki! Want to see my project I'm doing for my tech class? Ned and I are working together and I'm building this little robot that can do small commands it's so cool. Ned is doing the most of the coding while I do most of the building.” Peter rambles as he pulls out a half built robot from his personal cabinet. Loki watches, perched on the workbench next to the boy. Peter explains what it can do for now, which is roll around and do come stuff with a remote control. 

***

Peter chats quietly with Loki on his way back up to the flat. He bounces on his heels as the god laughs at his jokes. 

“Peter, there is a letter on the counter for you.” Friday interrupts the two. 

“Thanks, Fri.” Peter beems. He continues to chat with Loki about the book the god is reading. Loki is always trying to encourage Peter to take a break from his science fiction to read some of the fantasy books he has. 

The boy hops in the counter and grabs the thin white envelope. 

'Stevie scottson’

Peter furrows his eyebrows. “I don't know who this is.” He murmurs. He gently tears open the top and pulls out the letter.

‘Dear Einstein,’


	16. Tony can always pull Peter out of a funk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has an extremely hard time coping with the information he's received from the letter. 
> 
> Any suggestions for this story or anything you want to see? Let me know in the comments!  
> Much love,  
> -S

'they said that they're going to let me out early for good behavior. Two weeks, Einstein. I hope you don't mind me stopping over, because I plan on it. 

See you soon,  
Skip’

At first Peter doesn't believe it. 

Good behavior? Skip? They wouldn't let him out this early would they? How long has it been?

Then he can't stop rereading it, feeling panic settle in his chest. His fingers crumple the edges of the paper and the only thing he can hear is his heart pounding. He slips off of the counter without a word and retreats to his room. 

“Friday, can you lock my door? Don't let anyone in unless I say so.” Peter says aloud. The soft clink of the lock brings him the tiniest bit if relief. The boy picks up clothes off of the floor and puts them in the laundry bin. He proceeds into his bathroom and pulls out some of the few cleaning products from under the sink. He wipes down every surface he can with Clorox wipes, leaving behind a potent lemon scent. 

He pulls back the blankets on his bed and crawls beneath them, laying rigid. 

***

Peter hasn't moved from his bed in days. His brown curls are greasy and tangled, deep grey bags hang under his eyes, and he can't stop picking at his hands and arms. Tiny patches of skin have been scratched away by his uncut fingernails. He knows this isn't healthy. He knows locking his door isn't acceptable when people were trying to help him, but he couldn't bring himself to do anything but lay there and stare into the abyss. 

“That's it.” Peter hears. “Friday unlock the door, I don't care what the kid said I'm giving you a command.” Tony barks. 

 

The lock clicks and his door swings open. Tony looks around at the boys room. Usually it's messy, clothes on the floor in a pile along with textbooks and different parts of projects he's working on. Now it's nearly spotless. The only thing that stands out is the blankets tangles around his son. 

“Peter get up, you have school in an hour.” His voice is stern. Peter squeezes eyes shut for a moment at the tone. 

“Pete?” Tony asks, unsure if Peter is going to respond. He doesn't. Tony makes his way around the side of the bed. Peter's dull eyes shift to meet Tony's. Peter's face looks thinner than normal, he's concerningly pale. Pure defeat is written on his features. Tony's previous anger deflates completely. 

He crouches in front of his son and reaches toward him. Peter's eyes widen and he flinches away before Tony can make contact with him. The man can't help the tiny pang in his chest. “Peter, tell me what happened. Please.” Tony whispers. Peter doesn't say anything, only stares at the crumpled white paper on his nightstand. Tony furrows his eyebrows and gently picks up the paper. 

Tony's knuckles turn white as he grips the paper. “Pete, look at me.” Peter lazily makes eye contact. Tears slip down his cheeks as Tony folds the paper and sticks it in his pocket. “He's not getting out of prison anytime soon, kid. And if he ever does, he sure as hell isn't going to come and visit you. I won't let him hurt you.” He gently touches Peter's shoulder. Peter's muscles tense briefly before he relaxes. He shakes his head at Tony. 

“He's gonna get me.” He says softly. “If I go anywhere he's going to find me and-and he's gonna-”

“No, Pete. He's not going to. He's not going to come near you, not if I have any say in it.” Tony's thumb strokes his shoulder. 

“Do I, Do I have to go to school today?” His voice shakes slightly.

Tony's chest aches. “No, not today. But you need to go tomorrow.” Tony says. Peter nods. “And if you're not going, you need to take a shower, okay?”

“Okay.” Peter whispers. 

“I’m going to see if Cap will make some breakfast. I’m feeling french toast, what about you?”

“Okay.” 

Tony smiles softly at the boy and stands up. “I’ll see you after you shower, okay?” Peter nods his head. 

Peter sits up as the door closes behind Tony. His muscles ache and he feels exhausted. ‘How long have I been in here?’ Peter pulls out a pair of sweatpants and an oversized hoodie before taking a shower. 

Loki is sitting at the kitchen island while Steve moves around him. “Do you think Tony will get him out of his room?” Loki asks. 

“Course he can.” Steve says. “Tony can always pull Peter out of a funk.” 

Loki nods his head before waving his hand to produce a book. Tony joins them not long after. 

“Is he okay?” Steve asks as he turns on the stove. 

Tony takes the letter from his pocket and hands it to the super soldier. Steve furrows his eyebrows at the gesture but takes it nonetheless. His eyes harden as he reads it over. 

“This is why he hasn't left his room since Thursday?” Steve asks rhetorically. 

Tony nods. “He looks rough, Cap. I finally got him out of bed after I promised no one is going to hurt him.”

“Why does Peter believe he's not safe?” Loki asks. He closes his book and sets it on the island. Tony and Steve make eye contact, waiting for the other to explain. 

Peter tentatively steps into the kitchen, arms hugged around his middle. His hands were covered by the Maroon sleeves. He feels out of place amongst the adults for the first time since he's entered the tower. He looks around the room before focusing his attention on his bare feet. His curls are damp from the shower and sticking up in odd places. 

“Hey, Kid.” Steve says casually as he turns to Peter. Peter doesn't even have the energy to force a smile. 

“Hey, Steve.” He whispers back. 

“Peter!” Loki chirps. “Come sit, Steve was just telling me how to make French toast.”

Peter takes a seat on the edge of the stool next to Loki's. His foot bounces as Steve makes their breakfast. Tony makes himself a cup of coffee before grabbing chocolate milk for his son. Peter takes the glass of milk, the sleeves to his sweater fall to his wrists, revealing the dig marks the boy left in himself. 

Tony has been aware of the boy's bad habit and has been trying to break it when he sees Peter doing it. But this is...bad. The backs of his hands are covered in scabs, as well as his fingers. Some have almost healed while others are bigger and will most definitely scar. 

The air is tense between them, none of them knowing what to say. Peter keeps his eyes down for the entirety of breakfast. He can't help the urge to return to his bedroom, but he knows Tony wouldn't want him to. 

“Can we watch a movie?” Peter asks Loki as they sit on the couch. 

“Of course.” The god requests a science based movie, hoping to get Peter to perk up. He doesn't. He stares numbly at the T.V with his arms wrapped around his middle. Loki watches the boy from the corner of his eye throughout the film. 

Peter hardly moves. The movie is two hours. 

“Would you like to talk about it?” Loki offers. Peter's eyes snap to him. “Why are you so upset?”

Peter glances down. “It's…” He feels the words caught in his throat. “I had this friend.” Peter begins. He continues to tell Loki what Skip did, avoiding eye contact. His hands ball into small, tight fists, small crescent scars are reopened. 

“He said he's going to visit me when he gets out of jail.” Peter finishes. 

Loki stares for a long moment. “Can I hug you?” The god asks. Peter shakes his head. 

“Not...not right now. Sorry.” Peter says. 

Loki nods. “Don't be sorry. Is there anything else I can do to help you?”

“Can you just...stay around for a little while? I know you like having space but I don't like the idea of being alone at the moment.” Peter asks. Loki doesn't mind this idea at all. 

***

The two find themselves in the roof that night. Peter has his backpack with him full of snacks and his camera. The two sit side by side and look at the sky. 

“I'm scared.” Peter admits softly. “I'm scared to go to school tomorrow because I don't want him to find me. If he's telling the truth that is.”

“He won't hurt you.” Loki assures confidently. “I’m always with you, there's no way I'd ever let him hurt you again.” He can feel Peter relax slightly at the statement. 

“Thank you.” He whispers. 

“It’s what friends do, Peter.” Loki shrugs. Peter knows the god is trying to play it off like it isn't a big deal, but he isn't doing it very well. The boy knows that Loki cares about him and him smile a little. 

“Loki?” Peter says. 

Loki turns to look at him. 

“Why do you follow me everywhere? Not that I mind, It's cool having a God in the pocket of my sweater. I'm just wondering.” The boy rants. 

The City lights glimmer in front of them, casting small amounts of light on their features. “I enjoy being in midgard, but I don't really know anyone here personally.” Loki says. “I like hanging around you. You're fun to talk to.”

Peter can't help but beam at Loki's words. “I like hanging out with you too.”

So the two sat under the stars, talking amongst each other and snacking until the night turned into dawn. Tony finds the two leaning against each other the next morning, an empty two leader of soda and a half eaten package of cookies between them


	17. You don't look so good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets sick for the first time since he was bit by the radioactive spider. It's kind of a rough time. 
> 
> I know this chapter is kind of a mess. Sorry 😅
> 
> -S

Peter can feel it when he wakes up for school. He's too warm, his head hurts as well as his chest. Each breath he takes in results in a low wheeze that rattles his lungs. He swings his legs over the side of his bed and slowly gets ready for school. He throws on a pair of jeans and a hoodie, not bothering with taming his curls. He walks into the kitchen, genuinely surprised to find it empty. 

“Friday, what time is it?” He yawns. 

“It is 6:45 AM.” Friday replies. He makes his way to the refrigerator and pulls it open before a cough crawls up his throat. Peter grips the handle as he doubles over. 

'shootshootshoot’ His lungs rattle as he sucks in air only to start coughing again. He gently lowers himself onto his knees and takes in small gasps of air. 

“Steve?” A deep voice calls. “Steve are you in here?” 

Peter wheezes as he finally catches his breath. He rests his head against the fridge and closes his eyes. He can hear shuffling before he feels someone touch his shoulder. Peter flinches involuntarily, but relaxes. He opens his eyes. 

“Oh,” wheeze “Hey, Bucky.” Peter says as if the soldier didn't just find him having one of the scariest coughing fits of his life. 

“Are you okay?” Bucky asks, eyebrows furrowed. “You sound really bad.”

“Yeah, yeah I'm okay. Just need something to drink.” Peter says his breathing calms but his chest still feels tight. He stands up and gets himself a glass of water. 

“So what are you doing up?” Peter asks as he sits down on a stool. 

“I heard you wheezing and for some reason thought it was Steve having an asthma attack. Scared the hell out of me, Kid.”

“Sorry.” Peter sips from his glass. 

“You don't look so good.” Loki says as he enters the kitchen. He can tell by how sloppily Peter has dressed as well as how pale his skin is. 

“I'm okay, Loki.” As if on cue, he starts coughing again. He brings his arm over his mouth and sets down the glass. His hand presses against his ribs as he wheezes. 

“Sure you are.” Bucky rolls his eyes. “I'm going to get Stark.” The soldier leaves and Peter stands up. 

“You don't have to-” His head spins slightly, making his temples throb. 

“Peter you're sick.”

“I have to go to school.” Peter whines. “If I don't go, then I'll miss something important and my grade will go down a lot and we might have a pop quiz.” Peter wipes his nose as it has now started to drip.   
He presses slightly on his ribs. “Man, my lungs hurt.” He suddenly says. 

Bucky returns with a pajama clad Tony. “Not feeling so good, Kiddie?” He says groggily. 

“Dad, I'm fine.” Peter insists. His voice is hoarse. 'where are all of these symptoms coming from?why are they suddenly here NOW?’ 

Tony pulls back his sleeve and presses his wrist to the boy's forehead. “Uh-huh. Fever, coughing, losing your voice. What else is going on?”

Peter glares at Bucky for telling Tony. “I have a small headache too.” He says hesitantly. 

“Sounds like you're staying home. We'll have you checked out in the Medical Unit in a few hours. For now, put on some pajamas and go to bed.”

“Dad, I'm fine-”

“Most kids would kill to miss a day of school and here you are begging to go.” Bucky chuckles. 

“But what if I miss something super important? Like something that's going to be on a test or a pop quiz. They grade us so harshly now and I need to keep my average up.” Peter wheezes as he runs out of breath. 

“I can email your teachers and have them send me your work for the day. Please go back to bed.” Tony says. Peter feels frustration and anxiety creeping through him as Tony speaks. “Do I really need to force you again?”

“But I want to go!” His voice cracks. 

“Peter Benjamin Stark, if you don't go to bed right now you're not going to be Spiderman for three weeks.” Tony crosses his arms.Peter huffs and walks away, rolling his eyes when he has his back to Tony. “Is it too much to ask for him to take a sick day?” Tony grumbles, starting a pot of coffee. 

“I know someone like that.” Steve says pointedly, causing the three men to jump. 

“Announce yourself next time, you prick.” Bucky glares. 

“I think the fuck not.” Steve responds with a smile. Loki and Tony make eye contact before shrugging. “Anyways, Peter might be picking up some of your bad habits, Tony. Not taking care of himself in times of distress, disconnecting from everyone for days at a time, overworking and getting sick.” 

Tony scratches the back of his neck. “I don't do that.” Tony defends. 

The super soldier stares at him. 

“Okay, so maybe I do sometimes. That doesn't mean that the kid is going to pick up all of my bad habits.” He tries again. 

“Just keep it in mind next time you go to work sick.” Steve says as he opens the refrigerator. 

***

Peter pulls his blanket tighter around himself as he shivers. Respiratory infection on top of strep throat and some signs of the flu. “I didn't even know I could get sick.” Peter rasps to Tony. “Haven't been sick since I got bit by that freaking spider.” 

“Language.” Tony says. “Maybe this is your body making up for lost time.” 

Peter wheezes a small laugh. “Yeah probably.” He coughs and reaches forward to grabs his water. “And freaking isn't a bad word.”

“If you start saying it then the next step is actually swearing.” Tony says. Peter rolls his eyes but smiles. A shiver racks through him as he caught again. 

“Dad, 'm cold.” Peter whines. 

“No, you have a fever.” The man says as he rests the back of his hand Peter's forehead. Peter leans into it, closing his eyes. Tony can tell it hasn't gone up, but unfortunately it hasn't broken either. 

Peter leans over and rests his head on Tony's shoulder. “you're warm.”

“Get off,” Tony chuckles. “I don't want what you have.” 

“But Daaaad,” the boy whines. “I'm coooooold.”

“Do you want something warm to eat? Like soup or something?” Tony offers. 

Peter hesitates at first. “Do we have chicken noodle?” He asks timidly. 

Tony cards a hand through Peter's hair before standing up. Peter lays on the couch with his blanket wrapped around him like a cocoon. 

“Peter!” Loki says as he walks into the living area. 

“Hey.” Peter says, his voice is raw. The back of his throat burns horrendously. “What's up, Loki?”

The cringes as he hears the boy speak. “I thought you were still in your room. I was worried.”

“No, I'm here. Dad's making me some soup. Do you want to watch T.V with me?”

Loki looks at the sick boy for a moment. His brown hair is still a mess and he somehow looks worse than a few hours ago. His skin is tinged slightly yellow, his lips now pale and a thin layer of sweat covers his forehead. 

“Sure.” Loki smiles. He sits on the couch next to the boy and watches as Peter flicks through the channels. Peter sets the remote on the floor and watches a children's movie that happens to be playing. “How are you feeling?”

“Not so good.” Peter mumbles tiredly. “It's cold but Dad says that I'm really warm and my throat hurts when I swallow. Stomach hurts too. Can't remember”-wheeze- “the last time I was this sick.” he rolls over so that he's facing away from the T.V. His head throbs harshly, sending small bursts of colors behind his closed eyelids. 

“I thought you wanted me to watch T.V with you?” Loki teases. 

“M tired.” Peter whines. 

Loki smiles and reaches to gently pet Peter's hair. 

“Get some sleep.”


	18. We can go Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: this chapter contains content that can be triggering. Please read at your own risk. 
> 
>  
> 
> Peter has to walk to and from school and sees a newspaper he wishes weren't true. 
> 
> Someone wanted Loki to do a bit of stabbing. ;)  
> Enjoy!  
> -S

“Hey, Pete.” Tony greets the groggy boy. “How're you feeling?”

“Tired, but I'm okay.” He still sounds a bit stuffy, but Tony shrugs it off. 

“Are you okay to walk to school? Happy can't drive you today.” 

“Yeah.” He says before rubbing his eyes. “M gonna get ready to go.” With that Peter is off to gather his coat and backpack. Due to the long walk he needs to leave extra early in order to be on time. 

“Loki, are you coming?” He calls through the flat. The god meets Peter by the elevator in his casual clothes. 

The walk to Peter's school is going well for the first twenty minutes. Loki is walking by his side making conversation about Asgardian culture. Peter is excited to hear what Loki has to say about what is written in textbooks. 

“You should write a book.” Peter suggests. “About the culture and since you're from there you can set the record straight.” 

Loki smiles at the idea. “That's a good idea.” He says. “Maybe I will.”

They pass a stand with newspapers being sold alongside with magazines. An article title catches his eye immediately. 

“Rapist let out of jail for good behavior”

Peter stops in his tracks. He snatches a paper and flips through it to find the article. He can hear his heart in his ears as he reads it over. “Former jailbird Steven Wescott is let out of jail due to good behavior and unjust accusations by a fellow classmate.” 

'unjust accusations?’ Peter wants to scream. 'where the hell did they get unjust? He did what he did to me and it was WRONG. What he did was WRONG.’

“Peter, we must go if you want to get to school on time.” Loki says. It's half true, but he can see the panic on Peter's face and all he wants is to get that newspaper away from him. Peter shakily folds it and puts it back on the stand. 

'This is it. He's going to come for me.’

Peter's hands shake as he walks with Loki. He grips his phone tightly and types a quick message to Tony so that he knows what's going on. 

Peter: He's out

There's a minute before Tony responds. 

Tony: Who?

Peter: Skip. 

Tony: Do you want me to sign you out of school?

Peter: I don't know. I think I can handle today. Loki is here so if something happens I'm safe. If it gets bad I'll let you know. 

Tony: Okay, don't push yourself. Stay safe. 

Peter: You too. 

Peter locks his phone and slides it into his pocket as Loki transforms into a mouse. Peter scoops him up and gently puts the god into his hoodie pocket. 

***

Peter's leg bounces anxiously all day. He avoids most conversation between his friends at lunch by doing homework. He can hardly eat his food and he feels nauseous. 

“Peter are you okay?” Need asks looking at the pale boy. 

“Skip's out of jail.” Peter says monotonously. 

“Are you sure?” MJ doesn't look up from her book. 

“It was in the paper this morning. Apparently it's a big deal.”

The two look at Peter, confused. “It is a big deal Peter.” Need says cautiously. “He shouldn't be out this early. Good behavior or not.”

“He said that it was faulty accusations. That I wanted to...and I regretted it and lied.” Peter's eyes cast down to where he starts picking at his hands. A small brush of soft fur stops him he knows it's Loki silently telling him to stop. “And now he's out.”

The two look at him with sympathy laced with anger. “I can't believe this.” MJ seethes. 

Peter nods numbly. 

The bell rings and the three go to their designated classes. Peter sits in his assigned seats as the teacher drones on about something. Peter can't get himself to pay attention. He feels himself slowly disconnecting from reality as the minutes tick by. He rubs his thumb against the sharpened part of his pencil, slowly applying more and more pressure until-

pop

It's a small sound that no one hears but Peter. A small dot of blood surfaces and drips down the tip of his thumb. He presses it into his jeans to clot the blood. The sting grounds him better than he expects it to. 

'Stop. Self harm isn't good. Don't do that. Stop. StopstopstopSTOP’

His thumb throbs as he continues to poke small holes into it. Then suddenly the pencil is gone. Peter looks around the floor but he can't find it. Then he feels Loki shuffle in his pocket. Peter reaches in and feels the tip of the eraser. 

He leaves the pencil alone for the rest of class. 

***

Loki is asleep in Peter's pocket when the teen starts his walk home. Peter decides against waking the god, feeling that he can handle his walk home. His ears are covered by a pair of headphones as he listens to some of the latest hits. 

He can feel it on the back of his neck. Someone's watching him. He whips his head around, seeing nothing. 

'Paranoid’

He clutches to one of his backpack straps until his knuckles turn white. He pulls out his phone with the other hand ready to send a text to Tony when he collides with someone. Peter falls back, his headphones fall around his neck and his phone hits the ground with a sharp 'crack.’

 

“Well, well, well.” Peter's eyes snap up at the sound of the voice. “Would you look at that? I was just looking for you, Einstein.”

Peter freezes for a moment before he scrambles to his feet, ready to run. Skip is too fast though. He grabs the smaller teen and pushes him into a close by alleyway. He shoves Peter to the ground and sends a hard kick to the boys lungs. 

Peter wheezes and coughs only having just recovered from a respiratory infection. 'nonononono’ Peter tries to stand but he can feel the weight of Skip on top of him. 

“Stop!” Peter wheezes. He shoves Skip but it's no avail. “Skip stop please!” His eyes water and tears stream down his red cheeks. 

Skip raises a hand, ready to hit Peter when a familiar black knife impales Skip's wrist. Skip is hoisted off of Peter and thrown into a wall, Loki doesn't hesitate to drive his other knife into Skip's chest. 

***

Peter clings to Loki while Tony handles the police. The boy is looking at the cars passing by as tears slide down his cheeks. His face is blank otherwise. The fact that he's making any form of physical contact with someone who isn't Tony surprises him slightly, but he doesn't comment on it. He strokes the boys hair and tells him stories about him and Thor. He's aware that Peter can't hear him but that doesn't stop him from talking. 

“Do you want me to take him?” Tony offers. 

“If you want to.” Loki says. “Peter is that okay?”

Peter looks up at Loki and then to his dad. Without a second thought he's up and throwing his arms around Tony. The boy shakes harshly as he sobs.”wanna go home. Please? Wanna go home and be safe again.”

“Okay, Pete.” Tony whispers. “We can go home.”


	19. It means that I'm alive, Kiddo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a nightmare and Tony has to remind him that he is alive. 
> 
> Hey guys! I'm back, I know this is a weak come back but I'll get back into it sorry!   
> Enjoy!  
> -S

“Wanna go home and be safe again” 

The phrase bounces around Tony's head as he lays alone in his room. His eyes stare into the darkness with his hands resting on his stomach. He can't unsee the fear in Peter's eyes when he found him and Loki. The way that he flinched at any form.of contact after made his heart hurt. Tony had never felt more thankful for the God's presence, even if he doesn't like him that much. He couldn't imagine what would have happened if Loki wasn't there.

Tony throws the covers off of himself and leaves his room for a glass of water. The shared floor is quiet, but that's to be expected at 3:00 in the morning. Tony sits at the kitchen island, the light on over him as he stares at the cool water. He shuts his eyes for a moment and sighs, basking in the quiet. It's not often he gets to enjoy some privacy anymore, but he can't complain. It's weird not having Peter next to him, talking his ear off. 

“Dad!” Tony is out of his seat before he realizes it. “DAD!” He runs down the hall, nearly tripping on the his own foot as he makes it to his son's room. “DAD NO!” Peter's tangled in his blanket when Tony gets to him. 

Tony pulls the blanket from Peter and gently shakes his shoulder. “Pete, hey.” He says softly. Peter's eyes snap open and his hand swings out. Tony catches him by the wrist and leans away. “Peter it's me! It's Tony-”

Peter launches himself into Tony's arms, latching on and burying his head in the man's chest. “He shot you, you died and the building fell on me and I couldn't save you.” He rushes out in a garbled mess. 

Tony cards a hand through Peter's hair. “Hey, hey,” he coos. “I'm alive, you're okay”

Tony can feel the boy huffing into his shirt, but there were no tears tonight. 

“But-” 

Tony snatches Peter's hand, pressing two of Peter's fingers to his pulse. “Feel that? It's my heartbeat. It means that I'm alive, kiddo.”

“Okay.” Peter breathes. 

“What am I?” Tony asks. 

“Alive.” Peter answers. 

“What are you?”

“Okay.”

“Now say it again.” Tony says.

“You're alive, I'm okay.” Peter responds softly. 

“Again.”

“You're alive, I'm okay.” He repeats. 

“One more time.”

“You're alive, I'm okay.” 

Tony rests his chin on his son's head. “Want to go back to sleep?” 

Peter nods tiredly. He crawls back over his matress, yawning. Tony covers the tired teen with his blanket and waits for Peter to sleep before he leaves. He returns to the kitchen and dumps out the rest of his water, starting a pot of coffee instead


	20. I figured he could use a night out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes to a party with MJ and smokes some weed. Trigger warning for drug use? Also there's some gay stuff in here I might touch on more later idk what I'm doing anymore. Send help.  
> Enjoy!  
> -S

The thrumming of the base vibrates Peter’s chest as he’s guided through the party by MJ. Her curls are thrown into a messy ponytail and her button up shirt is a little loose, but Peter thinks she looks pretty nonetheless. Her cool fingers hold tight around his wrist when they approach a group of friends. They’re a few grades older than the two, but MJ seems to recognize them so Peter is okay with them.

“This is Peter.” MJ nods her head at her companion. “I figured he could use a night out. Tried to get Ned to come with but parties aren’t really his scene.”

“And parties are his scene?” One of the girls raise a perfect eye brow. 

MJ shrugs and wraps an arm around Peters waist brief. “He’s cool, guys.” The group seem to be easy going as the younger teens stick with them throughout the party. At some point, Peter ends up with a red solo cup in his hand, but he hardly sips out of it. He’s sitting on the back lawn with the older kids. MJ to his left while a boy by the name of Robby sits to his right. He finds himself laughing and genuinely enjoying himself. He’s grown fond of Robby in the few hours he’s spent with the older kid. Robby keeps conversation with Peter when the others are talking. Peter can feel his face get red when they make eye contact every so often.

“Oh, guys, check this out.” Robby says as he pulls something from his pocket. Peter can smell the sour herb before Robby shows off the joint. “Anyone got a light?”

“Yeah, here.” MJ reaches across Peter to hand the older boy a lighter. Peters eyebrows pull together, confused on where the lighter came from. Robby lights up, taking a long hit before handing it off to another person. Peter watches as it goes around the circle and by the time it gets to MJ he decides that he wants to have a try. He puts the joint between his lips and inhales the way he saw the others. He splutters as he hands the joint away. 

They all laugh lightly at the boy. “Here let me help you,” Robby says. “I’ll shotgun it, all you have to do is hold it and breathe out. It won’t be as bad.” He moves closer to the boy before taking a big hit and handing it off. He gently grabs Peter by the chin and leans in with slightly puckered lips. Peter doesn’t register what’s happening until Robby’s lips meet his. He shuts his eye, breathing in the smoke. Robby stays like that for a moment, and Peter doesn’t really mind. 

The older boy pulls away and Peter blows the smoke out around them. The scene seems to go unnoticed by everyone but the two and MJ.

“You’re gay?” MJ asks, confused.

“I-uh..I don’t know?” Peter says, giggling after. MJ smiles at him, dimples showing. She can tell the boy is a little high, but she doesn’t say anything. Just then his phone dings in his pocket. 

Tony: Hey, it’s getting close to curfew. Need a ride?

Peter: Yes please

Peter locks his phone and stands up, brushing the grass off of him. “I’m being picked up soon so I’m gonna go wait up front.”

“Okay, bye Peter!” Says a girl he didn’t learn the name of. 

“See you in school.” MJ waves. Peter makes his way through the party again, sitting on the front steps of the house. His head feels a little fuzzy, but he doesn’t think much of it. 

“Hey, Petey.” Robby says as he opens the door, allowing the noise of the party to flow out. 

“Oh, hey, Robby.” Peter chirps. 

“I didn’t get your number back there and I was wondering if I could have it?” He asks, sitting next to the boy. Between his fingers is the lit joint, only now it’s much smaller. 

“Yeah,” Peter holds his hand out and Robby passes the boy his phone. He makes a contact for himself. “Okay there.” He smiles at the older boy. Robby leans in again and kisses Peter on the cheek. Peter blushes at the gesture, before pulling Robby in for a real kiss. 

A honk makes them pull apart. Peter looks up to see Steve and Bucky in the car waving at him. His eyes grow to the size of saucers. “Bye, Robby, I’ll see you later!” He quickly gets up and rushes to the car.

“Who was that?” Bucky asks loudly through the open window.

“SH!” 

“No Pete, who's your friend, should I go meet him?”

“Bucky, absolutely not!” Peter whisper yells as he gets into the back seat. 

***

“Stark’s not going to be happy with you.” Bucky says as they step into the elevator. Peter is well aware of this and has been silently panicking for the past ten minutes. “You reek of reefer.” 

“I know.” Peter says. “Hey, Uncle Steve did we have any leftovers from dinner?” 

“Yeah, there’s a whole pizza in the fridge.” Steve says. 

“Good because I’m-”

“Hungry, we know you’ve said it five times on the way home.” Bucky chuckles. 

The trip to Tony’s floor is quick, much to Peter’s dismay. He walks out of the elevator, and down the hall to the living room. 

‘Deep breath, deep breath,deep breath. Okay just say it. Get it all out. He won’t be so mad if you’re just honest’

Peter takes a deep breath and looks at his father. “Hey Dad, soIwasatthepartyandItriedweedandIdrankalittlebitbutnotenoughtoreallygetdrunkandI’msorry,IpromiseIwontdoItagainalsoIkissedaboyIdon’treallyknowwhattodobecauseIlikeditalotbutIstilllikegirlsandI’mreallyhungry-”

“Woah!” Tony says, standing and putting his hands on Peter’s shoulders. “You tried what?”

Peter looks down. “Weed.” He says softly. “I won’t do it again, I swear. I was a little curious that’s all.”

“Damn right you won’t do it again.” Tony says sternly. “What the hell were you thinking? Do you know how dangerous that is? Someone could have laced it with something else and really got you messed up. I let you go to that party because I was under the impression that you could handle yourself and make smart decisions.”

“I’m sorry.” Peter says weakly. 

“If you ever do drugs again, you’re grounded. You hear me? No suit, no Ned and MJ, no TV. Nothing. I’ll even take away your camera. They’re dangerous, Peter. Believe me, I know. It’s fun at first then it’s not, and you can’t stop because you’re addicted.” Tony tells him.

“Yes, Dad.” Peter says, nodding his head.

“C’mon. Let’s get you something to eat. You must be starving.” Tony’s demeanor switches as he guides the teen into the kitchen. Bucky and Steve follow, taking seats at the Island. Peter sits in his usual spot on the counter. 

“You going to tell your dad about that boy you were smooching out front?” Bucky says around a mouthful of Pizza. Peter’s cheeks burn.

“Boy?” Tony asks handing Peter a plate.

“Uh..yeah?” The teen cringes.

“You’re into boys?” 

“I don’t know. Maybe? I’m not too sure.” Peter responds.

Tony shrugs. “Alright. Let me know when you figure it out.” The man says. “No judgement. You date who makes you happy.”

“Thanks, Dad.”


	21. The sight alone makes Peter's eyes sting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets triggered by the sound of a gun. 
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to a very nice follower who is constantly giving me supportive feedback. Special thanks to @whatsanaccounttoagod! You're a real sweetie, hope you enjoy the chapter.   
> -S

There's a small amount of pain on the back of Peter's neck when he walks into school. He's running a tad bit late due to traffic, but he makes it in time to hear about the gun safety assembly during the first three periods. He doesn't bother taking out any of his books, knowing that he'd be sent down as soon as the announcements we're finished. 

He sits in the back with MJ and Ned, next to the door. The presentation starts and Peter finds it hard to pay attention. He knows about guns and gun safety. He's seen it and had to deal with it since he became Spiderman. 

“I'm going to show you a quick video about what could happen if a little kid got ahold of a firearm.” The man says, and then clicks a button. Peter watches as a little kid picks up a pistol and accidentally shoots the family cat. The sight alone makes Peter's eyes sting, but what really gets him is the sickening sound of the gun. 

'BANG’  
~And just like that he's back in the kitchen, May's bleeding out in his arms. He looks up at her boyfriend, ready to shout at him when the man presses the gun under his chin and pulls the trigger. Air leaves Peter's lungs as the boyfriend's body hits the flood, blood pooling around his head. 

“Oh god, May stay with me. Please for the love of God stay with me.” Peter sobbs, pressing his hands over her wound. He pulls out his phone, commanding it to call an Ambulance. “I love you May, please don't go. Don't do this to me.” His voice cracks harshly, blood pooling between his pal fingers as he watched the life leave her eyes. “I'm so sorry.” He sobs harder. “Aunt May, please come back I'm sorry. I'll sit through dinner, I swear, please…”~

A hand gently strokes over Peter's hair. He opens his eyes to find that he's in the back of Tony's car. Tony is sitting with his arms around Peter's shaking form. Peter reaches and gently grabs Tony's shirt. “We're in the car and we're heading home, unless you want to stop for lunch or breakfast technically it's still pretty early.” Tony rambles, he continues to do so not knowing that Peter is now mentally with him. Peter knows what he's trying to do, he's trying to ground him.

“Dad?” Peter says softly. 

“Hmm?” Tony looks down at his son with soft eyes. “You good there, Kiddie?”

“Y-yeah, I'm okay.” Tony knows it's a lie but doesn't say anything about it. 

“What happened?”

Peter feels his eyes gloss over with tears and suddenly he's clinging to Tony like a lifeline. “It’s so stupid, it was just a presentation.” He whispers. 

Tony holds him, telling the boy that whatever it was that has him so upset isn't stupid. 

“The sound of the gun made me think about May and it was like I was there all over again and she was dying right in front of me again.” He sniffles. “Stupid guns. God, I hate them so much ya know? First Ben and now May.” Tony nods his head understanding completely. 

“It's okay Pete.” He says. He let's Peter cry it out, not caring that the boy is soaking his shoulder with tears. His tears slow into soft sniffles. “do you want to get some pancakes?” Tony offers. “Those always make you happy.”

Peter nods and Tony tells Happy to pull over at the nearest Friendly's. Tony carries the conversation throughout most of breakfast but he doesn't mind much. Peter joins in the conversation when Tony starts talking about an experiment he and Bruce planned on trying later. He decides that he's going to join the two scientists later to watch. 

He's okay. He knows it now.


	22. I'm home in my room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning:  
> This chapter is kinda gross sorry guys. Hope you enjoy it.   
> -S

It's a normal day, as it always starts. Peter is out of school for lunch with Ned and his new friend(more than friend? Peter doesn't really know yet) Robby. They're waiting for their orders when Peter feels that familiar prickle on the back of his neck before goosebumps spread over his arms. He pulls out his phone, shooting a discreet text to Ned. 

Peter: senses. Brb  
Ned: k I'll meet you at school. 

“Hey, I gotta take this.” Peter says, showing Robby the back of his phone then putting it up to his ear to 'answer’ it. He walks out of the deli and takes a look around before walking up the street a little ways. A van screeches to a halt next to Peter and he's taken before he can even comprehend what's happening. 

***

“FUCK!” Tony yells, clearing his desk with one sweep of his arm. Everything clatters to the ground loudly. “IT'S BEEN A WEEK, WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?”

He slams his back against the wall of his office, sinking down and gripping his short hair. His chest heaves as a son tears past his lips. 

Steve sits down next him, close enough to make his presence aware but far enough so that Tony wouldn't be uncomfortable. “We're gonna find him, Tones.” Steve says softly, but firm. “Nat says she and Clint have found a general area, they sent in a group to see if they're close.”

Tony's chest heaves and tears slide down his cheeks for the first time in years. He's never felt so weak and useless in a situation. He hasn't been able to do anything this week without going into panic mode. 

“What if they're too late?” Tony whispers, eyes squeezing shut. “What if he's-”

“He's not.” Steve assures, even if he doesn't know. “This is Peter we're talking about.”

***

Peter shivers violently as they Pierce his skin with sharp hooks. “You could end this, all you have to do is give up the information we need.” A man in a lab coat. They've been questioning Peter for hours about the Winter Soldier. Where he is, who he's one to, how they can get to him. All questions Peter refuses to answer but there are other questions about his past life that Peter hardly knows about to begin with. 

It didn't take long for these people found out Peter's identity due to the hero's healing factor. To them it became more of a game. Will he heal from a crowbar to his knee? Can he recover from drowning? Is it possible for him to bleed out? They beat the boy with no mercy, questioning him between sessions. They're newest idea is to hang Peter with hooks. 

The boy bites his already busted lip as they pull the tip of the hook through the pocket of his left shoulder, only crying out slightly when they do the same to his right. They stand him up and he immediately loses his balance, falling face first in the cold concrete floor. They laugh at him and start to hoist him into the air. Peter's screams fill the air as he gets higher. His wrists are bound together in front of him with a thick cord. Peter knows he can break out of it, but the hooks digging into his shoulders keep his arms in place. 

He wants to throw up when the sound of blood hitting the floor makes it to his ears. He can feel the thick liquid roll down his back. He closes his eyes when he sees them pull out another bat. “Last chance Spiderman, Where's the Winter Soldier?”

‘I’m not not here. I'm home in my room-’

SMACK 

'studying for my test in chemistry. I need to go over my vocabulary words because there's some I don't know very well.’

CRACK

Peter yells as the bat breaks a few more of his ribs. He wheezes a shuttered breath. 

'Dad and Uncle Rodey will help with that. Then Uncle Clint will pop.out of nowhere and tell us we're being lame, that I should be hanging out with Robby and Ned and MJ instead if studying so hard-’

Peter's head spins as they hit him in the back of the head. He can feel his back tooth chip as he grits his teeth. 

The bat clangs to the ground and then he's hit with an icy spray. He shiver harder, becoming nauseous due to the pain. He can feel the hooks pulling muscle apart and his healing factor trying desperately to keep him together. 

Then he's left alone in the dark again. He shuts his eyes, trying to think of being home again when his mind floats to Clint, Bucky, and Natasha. They told him months ago that he could end up in a situation like this and taught him to get out out it. 

His head throbs, making him whimper. What did they tell him again? What was first?

“Hands. If you can get your hands free, no matter the cost get them free.” Bucky's voice echoes in his head. Peter swallows and pulls at the cord around his wrists. His shoulders scream in protest, but he refuses to back down. He wants out, he wants out now. 

Snap!

The cord breaks, but then Peter realizes that he needs to pull the hooks out himself. He raises a Shaky hand, opting to break the chains rather than to pull anything out. The first chain is easy, or so he thinks until he is swinging back and forth. Peter stifles a sob and quickly breaks the other. He hits the ground, trying to catch himself on his arms, but it doesn't work so well. The boy bites his hand to stifle a scream, drawing blood from himself before he starts crying.

“Find your exit. Windows work the best usually if you're in a basement or even if your a couple stories up. Just make sure your face is hidden if you're going to be pulling any Spiderman moves.” Clint this time. Peter looks around the dimly lit room. He finds the source of light, a small window toward the ceiling. Peter gets to it, ignoring all pain as he climbs up and smashes it. Glass sticks into his fist and scratch his half naked form as he crawls through. He's immediately hit with an icy wind but the boy doesn't care, running barefoot in the snow into the surrounding woods. 

 

***

“Tony, we found him.” Steve bursts into the lab. Tony hops up immediately, listening as Steve tells him where the boy has been for the past week and a half. They load up the jet, everyone ready to get the young hero. 

The flight to Northern Canada isn't long Once they find the place where Peter is supposedly held, Tony doesn't hesitate to destroy every person he sees in the hideout. 

“Tony! You're going to want to have a look at this!” Clint calls from the basement. Tony meets the assassin and nearly vomits at the sight. There's blood stains all over the floor, miscellaneous tools scattered on a folding table in the corner. 

“Friday, is Peter still here?” Tony doesn't want to ask, but he knows he has to. 

“It appears that Peter has broken out of the basement.” The AI chimes, highlighting the broken window in Tony's vision. 

Tony's heart leaps. “We need to search the woods.” He says to Clint before rushing out to look for his son.

***

Peter sits curled against a tree. He's no longer in pain, but that's mostly because he's numb from the cold. His hair is frozen to the top of his head, snow clinging to it. The wind blows harshly against the boy, shivers make him cough loudly and he doesn't care if he's found anymore. 

'Maybe I'll die out here, then I'll see May again. Will be with the whole family. Never have to deal with this again’

Peter's thoughts are cut off by the sound of Tony's suit. The boy opens his eyes and looks up at his Father, not knowing if he's really there. 

“Dad?” He whispers. 

He gets no response other than Tony picking him up. He flies them as quickly as he can to the jet, telling the other Avengers to meet him there. 

Tony sets Peter down on his stomach before stepping out of the Iron Man suit. Bruce is there almost immediately with a medical kit, Telling Tony to move back so he can work faster.

The state that Peter is in shakes Tony to the core. He's watches as his son drifts in and out of consciousness, crying out in pain when the huge meat hooks are removed from his shoulders. He wants to hold Peter's outstretched hand, but Bruce tells him not to.

“Dad, don't go.” Peter cries when he's injected with enough pain killers to put him to sleep. “Pl's stay. Sc'rd.” 

“I'm not going to anywhere, Kiddo.” He assures his son, trying desperately to stay strong for the teen as he shuts his eyes. 

***

Peter wakes up in the medical unit of the tower. He looks around the room, flowers and cards litter the table next to him a long with a bunch of boxes wrapped up. It's terribly bright and the smell of medicine makes him naseause. First he's confused, how did he get here? What is all this? And then it hits him like a train and all he wants is his dad. 

He pulls his legs up, wincing slightly as he wraps his arms around them. His breathing quickly becomes erratic and soon he's shaking, tears streaming down his face. 

“Dad, dad, dad,” He whimpers. “Where's dad?” 

The heart monitor is going crazy next to him and soon nurses and doctors come into the room. He flinches and yells at every touch. He squeezes his eyes shut. “I want my dad.” He sobs. Then suddenly, the doctors are gone and the smell of medicine is replaced by motor oil and cologne. A calloused hand rubs through the boys curls. 

“Hey, Kiddie.” He says softly, knowing his sense must be going crazy. “It's just you and me, okay? I told them to get out for a minute. Are you okay?”

Peter shakes his head, reaching up and taking Tony's hand and clinging to it. 

“Are you in pain?”

Peter nods. 

“Do you want medicine?”

Peter nods again. 

“What about food. You want food?”

Another nod. 

“Okay, Pete. It's gonna be okay. I'll get you some food and then a nurse will give you your medicine.”

Tony tries to pull away but Peter sticks to the man, not allowing him to leave. “Gotta let me go, kid.”

Peter shakes his head, pulling Tony's arm further so he can cling more. 

“Want me to have someone else get your stuff?”

The boy nods. “don't leave, please.” He whispers. 

“Okay, Pete. I won't.”


	23. Moment by Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter hears some Earth shattering news. 
> 
> This one hurt to write. Sorry, but it'll get better!  
> Enjoy!  
> -S

“Okay, I need you to raise your left arm as high as it will go without it hurting. As soon as you feel any discomfort I want you to stop.” The doctors says. Peter does as he's told, raising his arm slowly, stopping when it's almost half way in the air. He grits his teeth as he holds it. The doctor nods and hells him to do it with the other arm. His right is worse than his left. “Okay, palms up. Where is your pain level?”

“Six.” Peter says honestly. 

“Okay I'm going to have you hold something for me, can you do that?”

Peter nods. “Yeah, sure.” He says confidently. The doctor places a binder with paper in Peter's left hand, a book in the right. The teen winces but doesn't allow his arms to drop. 

“Heavy?”

“No, just hurts.”

“What's your pain level?” The doctor asks. 

“Eight in my left arm, nine in my right.” Peter responds. The doctor takes back the books and sets them aside. She has the boy do a few more exercises before she talks to Tony outside of the room. 

“He has severe muscle damage in both of his shoulders. It looks permanent, but I can't tell. It's definitely we have to keep an eye on.” She says quietly, but Peter can hear her. “He shouldn't be doing any exercises that will heavily strain his shoulders. No extremely heavy lifting, no pull ups, try to avoid contact sports.” Then there is some scribble sounds and a soft gasp from his father.

“Okay, I'll tell him.” Tony says. 

He opens the door, an artificial smile plastered on his face. 

“I heard everything.” Peter says. 

Tony nods and sits on the end of his bed. “There's one more thing.”

Tony hesitates slightly but rests his hand on Peter's knee. “I don't know how long it will be before you can be Spiderman again.”

Peter furrows his eyebrows. “What do you mean, I'll be healed up in no time. My shoulders will be good as new in a week. They don't know my healing, Dad.” He says confidently. “I'm fine.”

Tony's heart shatters. “We don't know that, Kid. Those hooks...they messed up the muscles really badly. It could be permanent.”

Peter's confidence falters. “But...but my healing factor? It won't fix everything?” Tony looks away and shakes his head. Peter can feel everything come to a grinding halt. Everything is silent around him as his eyes fill with tears. His nails break the skin of his palms. He feels like he's been physically hit, he wishes he was instead of hearing what his dad said. Everything inside him shatters. 

'No more Spiderman?’

Peter's face scrunches up and tears roll down his cheeks. He lifts his hands to wipe them away, gritting his teeth at the pain in his shoulders. “No.” He says weakly. Tony's eyes snap to the boy. “There's no way this can't be fixed. That's just-it just-I don't-” He hiccups. Tony reaches to pull Peter in for a hug, but the boy flinches away. “It's not FAIR, Dad.” The boy pulls his knees to his chest and cries harder. 

Tony gently takes Peter's clammy hand. “I know, Pete.” He says softly. “I'm so sorry.” Peter squeezes his hand tight. 

“If I can't be Spiderman anymore what's the point?” The teen says. 

***

It's a week before Peter is allowed back to his bedroom. He's avoided all of his electronics and laid in bed. The temperature is turned up to eighty degrees instead of allowing it to be cold. Peter's discovered the colder he is the easier it is for him to have flashbacks to that dark basement. He's sworn off of baths, afraid of drowning. He doesn't even look in the mirror anymore. 

It's a whole day before his silence is disturbed. “Hey, Kid.” Clint says. Peter doesn't move to acknowledge the archer. “Just checking to see if you're still alive.”

“Unfortunately.” Peter says, void of all emotion. 

Clint rolls up his long sleeve and sits next to the boy. “Ned's been calling about you.”

Nothing. 

“That Robby boy too. He wants to know if you're okay.” Clint sighs. “We all do.”

Peter doesn't answer again and Clint takes the hint. He leaves only to be replaced with Tony. Tony doesn't say anything, only turns on some mindless television and sets a container of food next to Peter. Peter scoots closer to him and opens the food. They sit quietly for a long time, eating Chinese food and watching. 

“They did a lot.” Peter says. Tony nods, looking at the boy. “Did you know that I can hold my breath for two minutes?” He laughs humorlessly. “The people found out who I was within two days. They started hitting me harder and using power tools to try to get me to talk to them. They wanted to know where Bucky was, and I didn't want to tell them.” Peter says numbly. “They put hooks in my shoulders and they hung me in the air for a few hours. I thought they'd rip out, but they didn't. And that's not even everything they did. I just wanted to leave, so I broke the chains on the hooks and escaped through the window. Canada is so cold, dad. Especially if you're all wet.”

Tony wraps an arm around Peter's shoulder and pulls him closer. “It's all over now, Kid. You're safe now. You're home and we're here to help you.”

“It's not all over.” Peter whispers. “It's always gonna stick with me.”

“I know.” Tony sighs. 

“How do you do it? After what happened in Afghanistan?” Tony tenses a little at the question. 

“You just keep living moment by moment. Looking too far into the future makes everything seem harder, like you'll never get better, but if you break it up into small segments, it makes living easier.”

“Moment by moment?”

“Moment by moment.” Tony repeats. “And if there's anything I can do to help, let me know. If you can't find me you have a few others lurking around that will be more than happy to help you.”

“Thanks, Dad.”


	24. Just breathe through it and you'll be okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just watched endgame and I want all of you to know I'm always open to chat on Tumblr @flabbergasted_potato_skin. Here's a new chapter with some Bucky and some Tony.  
> Stay safe my friends,  
> -S

~He can feel them. The people holding him down as he's strapped to a table. He's screaming for them to let him go, for his dad to find him. He's so scared because they realized that “he heals so fast that it can't be human.” One man with a crooked grin swings a lead pipe up before bringing it down on Peter's knee. The boy screams, tears falling down his cheeks. 

“Where is the Winter Soldier?”

“I don't know!” He wails. 

Another hit in the same spot. “Who does know?”

“No one! He's gone!”

He's lying. He knows that Bucky is at the Tower, probably hanging out with Steve and Clint. 

The man brings the pipe up one more time, aiming for the boys head.~

Peter wakes to his own screaming. He stops and sucks in a deep breath looking around his dimly lit room. He wiped the sweat and tears off of his face before shakily getting out of bed. He grabs his SI hoodie on his way out of his room, not putting it on until he's greeted with the chilly hallway. His fingers play with the triggers on his web shooters as he navigates to the common area. The kitchen light is on and at first he expects to see Tony, instead he sees the Winter Soldier himself. 

“Morning.” Peter says softly as he passes the older man. 

Bucky doesn't says anything, just watches the anxious boy get a glass out of the cupboard. 

'where is he, Spiderman?’ 

He turns on the tap and holds the glass under it. His fingers curl around it a bit tighter than necessary. 

‘Why don't we just take Tony? I bet he'd talk.’

“You're gonna break that if you don't-”

It was too late. The glass broke and dug into Peter's palm. Peter doesn't even flinch. He just stares at the glass shards and blood. “Huh.” He says, his mind not registering that he's hurt. 

Bucky gets up and quickly rushes to Peter. He goes to move the boys hand under the water, but Peter steps back, his bleeding hand cradled to his chest. His eyes are wide studying Bucky. The man puts up his hands to show he means no harm. 

“Let me help.” The man says softly. Peter hesitates. Bucky holds out his flesh hand. “I just need to pull out the glass, okay? Then we'll wrap it.” The boy holds his breath and nods. 

They spend the next few minutes sitting at the island, Bucky silently fixing up Peter's hand. 

“I used to do this for Steve, ya know. He was always getting in fights and getting hurt.” Bucky finally says. 

“Uncle Steve?” Peter asks in disbelief

“Oh yeah.” Bucky nods. “It was at least three times a week I found him getting in a fight with someone three times his size. It didn't help much he was shorter than you and a hell of a lot weaker than he is now.”

Peter smiles lightly. 

“Did you know he swears?” 

Peter shrugs. “He's always telling others not to or to be more polite.”

“He’s got all of ya fooled don't he? He used to swear all the time, go on dates with me and other girls. Wasn't successful, but I think that's because the dates back then we're blind. He's got a heart of gold.” Bucky says, a small glimmer in his eye as he talks about the blond. 

“Do you, like, have a crush on him?” Peter asks. 

“Crush on him?” Bucky laughs. “Kid I've been with him since the day we fought at the airport.”

Peter looks up at him. “Really?”

“Yeah, but keep it to yourself okay?” Bucky says. Peter nods. “You want to talk about what had you so worked up?”

Bucky pulls out bandages and starts wrapping them around Peter's fingers. 

“Just a nightmare.” He shrugs. “I'm fine.”

Bucky raises an eyebrow. “You can say that all you want but we all know you're not.”

Peter slouches. “I know. I just really want to be.” 

“Tony told me why they took you.” Bucky says. “Thanks for not telling them where I am.”

Peter nods. 

“But I don't want you to do that ever again. Not for me.” Bucky says. 

They sit in silence for a little while longer until Bucky gets Peter a glass of water and something to eat. “C'mon let's go watch TV and pretend we're normal.” 

***

Tony wakes up and stretches. For the first time in weeks he's in his own bed, not slumped over in the workshop or his office. He scratches his head and makes his way down the hall to check on Peter. The man’s heart stops when he discovers his son’s bed empty. He checks the bathroom before rushing to the common area. A sigh of relief leaves him as he finds the boy talking quietly with Bucky. The T.V is playing softly in the background. 

“Hey, he’s here now why don’t you just ask him?”

Peter's head whips around and he smiles a little. “Morning,Dad.” He greets. 

Tony rubs under his eye and asks,”how long have you two been up?” 

Peter says, “Not long” at the same time Bucky says, “didn't sleep.”

Tony eyes them for a moment before shrugging it off and going into the kitchen for a mug of coffee. As he's putting the coffee pot back, he notices the dried blood on the counter. He follows the short trail to the sink and some on the floor near the island. 

“Hey, Friday,” He asks. “What happened to my kitchen?”

“Peter broke a glass.” The AI responds. 

Tony sighs softly and joins the other two in the living room. Peter scoots over so Tony can have the end of the couch. Tony takes a gulp of his coffee and sets it down. Peter leans his back into Tony's side and the man welcomes it, resting his arm on the back of the sofa. 

“What's the dried blood in the kitchen from?” Tony asks. Bucky and Peter exchange a look before the youngest answers.

“i did on accident. I squeezed it a little too hard and kinda cut my hand up.” The boy puts his palm down without Tony noticing. 

“He had a panic attack.” Bucky snitches. 

Peter glares at the older man for a second. 

“Are you okay?” Concern seeps into Tony's tone even though he knows not to coddle the boy 

“I'm-” he cuts himself off looking up at his father. “for right now I'm doing okay.”

***

The rest of the day, Peter works with Tony in the lab helping him with some small projects that need to be finished. They work some more on a new suit for Tony, all the while Peter is eyeing his spider suit. Tony pretends not to notice the longing in his Son's eyes. 

“How have you been?” Tony asks as they take a break for lunch.

“I've been just fine.” He lies easily. 

Tony sighs, knowing Peter isn't going to tell him the truth. “You can tell me, just so you know. I'm not going to judge you if you get scared or have episodes.” 

Peter looks up at the man with a raised eyebrow. 

“You've been through a lot the past year, Kid. It'd be crazy if you didn't walk away a little messed up. It sucks to have nightmares and panic attacks, but it happens. The whole team has issues, me included.” Tony explains.”I'm trying to tell you that it's okay. You can talk to me or not. Or you can go to anyone else, Pepper included. The only thing is, I want you to talk to someone. Keeping it in is...well it's unhealthy.”

“Why? You do it?” 

Those are words Tony has never wanted to hear. He feels like someone took a vacuum and sucked the air from his lungs. “Not everything I do is healthy, Pete. You know that.”

Peter nods. 

“But because I've seen some shit, some of the same shit you have, I'm going to tell you the best way to handle it is to talk to someone. Listen to them. And breathe.”

Peter chuckles a bit. “Breathe?”

“ Yeah it's the one thing I always wanted to hear. Just breathe through it and you'll be okay.”

Peter doesn't think before shifting forward and hugging his dad. “Thank you. Thank you for always being here for me, you didn't have to take me in when May died, but I'm so glad you did. Thanks for taking care of me after Skip hurt me and thanks for being here now. I don't know what I'd do without you, Dad. I love you.”

Tony's heart stutters with affection and joy. He wraps his arms around Peter and runs a hand through the boys hair.

“I love you too, Kid.”


	25. What am I supposed to say?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter starts working on getting stronger and also gets a visit from Robby.   
> Is anyone sick of me yet?   
> Enjoy!  
> -S

Peter grits his teeth as he lifts a fifty pound weight. A light layer of sweat covers his face, a few drops making their way down the back of his neck. He's been at this for three hours. He knows that Tony told him he can't be Spiderman anymore, but that's not going to stop him from trying. He previously started with a ten pound weight but deemed it too easy and reached for the heavier ones. 

The tops and backs of his shoulders ache to the point where he wants to give up, but he won't. He's not weak. He can do this. 

“Eighty three, eighty four, eighty five…” Peter takes deep breaths through his nose. 

“Peter?” A groggy voice calls. The boy jumps, dropping the weight next to him. He spins to see his father standing there, rubbing his eyes. “What are you doing up?”

“Just...uh,” Peter looks down at the weight and back at his father. “Getting back into shape.”

Tony sits on the bench next to the boy. “You're not going to give this up, are you?” He asks. 

Peter shakes his head. “I can't, Dad. I have a responsibility. Crime rates started going up since I've been out of my suit. I can't just quit.”

Tony is quiet for a few beats. “How're your shoulders?” He asks. 

Peter is tempted to lie, but decided against it. “They hurt.” He sighs. “But-but they're getting better! I can feel it! The more I work with them, the easier it is to move them. I know that they won't be one hundred percent again but-”

“Peter,” Tony says. “Listen. If you can get to the point where you can be Spiderman again without a problem, then I'll let you go out.”

“But Dad-wait,” Peter furrows his eyebrows. “Really?”

“Yes,” Tony says, smiling lightly. “But you need to work at it. Then I'll set you up for sparring with Sam or Cap or something.” He stands up. 

Peter throws his arms around Tony. “Thankyouthankyouthankyou!” Tony wraps his arms around Peter's shoulders, unintentionally making the boy wince. 

“You're done for the night kid. You tired?” 

“Not really,” Peter says but then yawns. 

“Oh yeah?” Tony raises an eyebrow. “Grab a shower and we'll watch a couple movies.”

Peter nods his head, bouncing slightly on his heels. 

***

Pepper comes home to find Pepper sitting on the couch with Tony. Both of them are cuddled up under a blanket sleeping soundly. He can hear Steve in the kitchen talking quietly to Natasha. Peter grins at the two on the couch and pulls out his cell phone to take a picture. As he’s putting his phone away, a message pops up.

Robby: Hey! Want to hang out?

Peter smiles at the boy’s contact quickly responding. 

Peter: Yeah, want to come to mine?

Robby: Sure. C u soon ;*

Peter bites his lip and rushes to his bedroom to brush his teeth. Robby has been to his house once but that was with Ned and MJ. Now, as far as Peter knew, it’s just going to be the two of them. He rushes around the living room quietly picking up wrappers from Tony and Pepper. 

A yawn makes him pause. He looks over to see both of the adults are staring at him. The teen smiles sheepishly. 

“Hey guys.” 

“Whatcha doing, Pete?” Tony says around a yawn.

“Picking up, Is it okay if Robby comes over?”

Tony raises an eyebrow, making Peter’s cheeks heat up. “Anyone else coming over with him?” 

“No, it’s going to be just him.” Peter rubs the back of his neck.

Tony nods slowly. “I suppose that it’s okay.” The man says. 

“Who’s Robby?” Pepper asks.

“Peter’s boyfriend.” Steve calls. Peter’s ears feel hot at the mention.

“He is not!” Peter squeeks.

Pepper laughs softly, resting her head against Tony’s shoulder. “Make sure your room is clean.” She reminds. 

Peter turns and rushes to his room. It’s spotless as it usually is, but he makes sure that his bathroom is clean as well. 

“Peter, you have a guest. Would you like me to send him up?” Friday chimes. 

“Yeah, tell him I’ll wait by the elevator.” 

Robby is in ripped up jeans, like he always it. His hair is combed but still a little messy. Peter smiles up at the older boy. Robby greets Peter with a quick hug. 

“You've met Pepper before right?” He asks on the way to the living room. 

“I haven't.” Robby says. “but I'll be happy to meet her.” His hand brushes against Peter's, making Peter's heart flutter.

“Pepper, this is my friend Robby.” Peter says. Pepper is now sitting up, Tony's arm is thrown over the back of the couch behind her. Tony adjusts his glasses and looks up. Robby gently shakes her hand, smiling warmly at the boy. 

“Is it okay if we hang out in my room?” Peter asks Tony. Tony eyes him for a moment and raises his eyebrow. Peter hasn't ever asked for permission to allow someone in his room. But as far as Tony knows, Peter hasn't ever had anyone over who was interested in dating. 

“Yeah, one second.” Tony sits up. “Robby can I talk to you in the kitchen real quick?”

Peter's eyes flick between Tony and Pepper. Pepper bites back a grin as Tony leads the other boy into the kitchen. “He's about to get the talk.” Pepper says.

Peter's eyes widen as Robby turns around. “I'll be there in a minute Pete.” He assures. 

Steve closes the dishwasher and turns his attention to Tony and Robby. Clint, who is sitting on the counter next to Bucky, slips down to stand up straight. They all seem to know what's coming, even Robby. 

“I'm going to cut to the chase here,” Tony says. “What are your plans with my son?”

Robby doesn't flinch. He doesn't look afraid of Tony, he does however feel intimidated by him. “I really like Peter, Sir. I'd like to date him if he's up for it, and if it's okay with you of course.”

Tony keeps his arms crossed as if he is pondering his next words. “I want you to take a look around the room, Robert.” Tony says. Robby does as he's told, meeting the eyes of Steve, Clint, and Bucky. “If you hurt Peter, I want you to know that every single one of us are coming after you.”

The three nod collectively. “I hope you do. Because anyone who hurts him deserves it.” Robby says. He can feel the stern glances from all of the men. Tony gives him another hard look. 

“Keep it PG with the door open.” Tony dismisses him. 

Robby leaves the kitchen quickly. Tony drops his arms and yawns. “That's it?” Steve says. “I expected you to try to scare him a little more.”

“He doesn't seem that bad.” Tony shrugs. 

“You said the same thing about-” Clint tries

“Don't say that slimy bastards name.” Tony says. “and I know I said that about him too. But Robby isn't like that. He doesn't seem super eager to please all of us and suck up. He's here for Peter, whether we like it or not.” 

***

Peter stands at Tony's closed door, fist raised ready to knock. 

But he can't. 

His cheeks are pink and he can't think of how to bring up the topic to his dad. His heart thumps heavily. 

“We gonna stand like this all night or are you going to come in?” Tony says from behind the boy. Peter yelps and turns around. His cheeks brighten even more.

“Y-yeah sorry.” Peter says. 

Peter opens the door and goes to sit on Tony's bed. Tony sits next to him. “What's going on kiddo?”

“So,” Peter takes a breath and squares his shoulders. Something he does when he has something important to talk about. “I'm dating Robby now.”

“Good for you!” Tony smiles. 

“Yeah.” He smiles faintly. “But I have a small problem, well kinda a big problem.”

Tony nods, encouraging the boy to go on. 

“How do I tell Robby about-about…” Peter breaks eye contact. “Because like it's not his fault and I don't know how to bring it up, and like I don't like being touched because of what happened when I got taken and and you know, Skip. And what am I supposed to say? Like I like him a lot and kissing but what do I do when he wants to do more and what if I can't-”

“Peter,” Tony gently grabs his shoulders. “Look at me, breathe.” 

Peter physically relaxes. 

“Sorry. I'm just, I'm scared that I'm going to mess up this relationship with my trauma.” Peter admits. 

“Hey, don't worry about that right now. You don't have to tell Robby anything right now, but you should consider it later. If you guys choose to...have sex, do it when you're ready. Robby should be patient with you and understand when you're ready to consent. If he doesn't, like if he gets rude about it then he isn't worth keeping around.” Tony says. “and if he is a jerk just let me know so that you uncles and I can pay him a visit.” 

Peter cracks a smile at that before hugging Tony. 

The older man pats his back and sends him off to bed. Tony lays back thinking that if anyone told him earlier on in life that he would be adopting a kid, he'd laugh. That he would unconditionally love and support someone, he'd tell them absolutely not. He didn't realize how empty his life was before Peter came into it. He feels better, about himself and his life. He's willing to reach out to people when he needs it, he wants to set a good example for Peter. He couldn't see that a few years ago But now, he can't imagine how he lived without Peter.


End file.
